


Acheloides.

by seashore_azure



Series: Myth [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 奇幻AU,但不會一開始就講明是哪裡有做AU設定童話小故事系列.這是第一篇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 奇幻AU,但不會一開始就講明是哪裡有做AU設定  
> 童話小故事系列.這是第一篇

　　

　　從古至今，世界剩下什麼？

　　不停上升的海平面，無數被吞噬的陸地，大量失去生存空間而滅亡的物種，越來越往內陸遷移的人類，將破壞與創造帶到每一吋踏過的土地上。

　　不知名的疾病隨著破壞，從未停止征戰的腳步，它以哀號作為舞曲，與死神一同跳著時有改變，時而重複的舞蹈，一批一批的收割滿懷的獵物。

　　倖存下來的生物被迫適應，成長，演變，從不停止掙扎，更不曾停止變化，這是這些生物的優勢，更是時光僅有的憐憫。

　　但總有些什麼，是不會變的。

　　它們藏在黑暗裡，一些不為人知的地方，偶爾露出一抹帶著血腥味的笑容，再翩然消失。

　　它們躲過死亡的追捕，更規避外界的窺探。時光遺忘它們的存在，歷史更不曾記載它們的步履。

　　它們時而出現時而消失，以獨特又詭異的方式混雜在人類中，成為驚鴻一瞥的傳說、怪談或是餐桌旁的笑語。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　大雪過後，消融在陽光下的純白帶走艷藍與鮮紅混和的髒汙，底特律隨著春天緩慢到來的腳步，一點一點的恢復平和。仿生人的抗爭與飄揚在寒冬裡的歌曲，以不同的方式記錄在歷史上，成為另一頁即將遺忘的歷史。

　　世界正在改變，人類緩慢適應最近才被歸列到智慧生物裡的生命，但這不代表不同物種的衝突能比去年冬天前少，事實上，衝突甚至比以往多了不少，更有許多堪稱雞毛蒜皮的小事，以極為瘋狂的速度發送到負責各區域的警政單位裡，讓號稱永不死亡的警政網路短短一星期出現三次以上的死機，逼得早習慣打字的警察與警探們不得不回到上世紀的作法，直到工程部搞定比女人心還難搞定的電子系統前，全部以紙張作業。

　　在此掠過Fowler是怎麼忍受各種狗爬雞爪般的報告，他被副隊長經年累月磨出來的耐心對於花樣百出的草寫字有極大的容忍度，頂多需要一副老花眼鏡與生理食鹽水緩解長時間閱讀而產生的乾澀不適。

　　但對於許多困在辦公桌，手寫報告的警察、警探們來說，能有一名仿生人搭檔如今突然變成天堂一般的好事，瞧那位以往被電子系統折磨到幾乎拆電腦的副隊長現在是什麼模樣，他跟Connor兩人待在警局裡的時間不是佔據茶水間的沙發就是待在辦公桌，你一眼我一語的不到幾分鐘內將數千字或逼近萬字的報告字句工整，符合規範，又賞心悅目的打印出來，讓Fowler連看都不看的直接審核歸檔，連句「老子看不懂，滾回去重寫！」都沒噴出口。操！早知道當初也求Fowler派給他們一名仿生人！

　　這種高效率讓許多人對於以往的仿生人同伴有了極大程度的尊重，Fowler完全不用擔心所謂的仿生人歧視，在疲勞與睡眠雙重威逼下，人類喜好向來往惰性發展。那些原本以為會被排斥的仿生人警員樂於重新分組，分散到人類警員之中，就連制服也比照辦理，讓他們除了受傷與額旁的LED燈外，幾乎沒有分辨兩者的方法。

　　但總有些警員/警探是排斥仿生人的，或者該說，他們不排斥仿生人，他們排斥所有不符合喜好的生物，只是剛好仿生人歸列其中。

　　Gavin．Reed便是這樣的人，他對於外人的排斥感高到讓他一來到警局的當天就收到無數厭惡與白眼，只有老好人Miller、警員Anna與主管Fowler願意與他有較為禮貌性的交流，範圍也僅限於公事。就算是去年十一月前的仿生人警察助理，也沒有一台能在他身旁待一天以上，它們總會因為各種非人為的原因報廢送修，比例高到Fowler不願意再派任何仿生人。

　　Reed樂見其成，他跟Miller兩人合作愉快，或者，依Miller的說法，Reed總是能莫名其妙地找到一些沒人發覺的東西，其破案速度之快，像瘋狗追逐牠的骨頭。他很瘋，Miller幾次心有餘悸的評論，仿生人都比他有自我保護的觀念。

　　有時，Miller實在跟不上Reed的速度，不得不請假休息幾天，他還想要命，而不是累死在辦公桌上。身旁時不時沒有搭檔的幫忙並沒有造成Reed的不便，他效率甚至變高了，更成為除副隊長外，唯一不排斥手寫報告，寫出來的字還挺好看的警探。

　　但這個認知，也只到了今天。

　　因為，今天，在Hank與Connor再一次待在辦公桌『討論』報告時，Reed淋了滿身的冬末大雨，渾身濕淋的衝到審訊室處理殺人搶劫案的嫌犯，這場景所有分隊同事都很熟悉，但沒有人想得到他身後居然跟著一台面容與Connor並無二致，同樣也渾身濕淋的仿生人。

　　幾分鐘內，整間警局除了報案人驚慌失措的嗓音外，全體安靜下來，眾人你看我我看你的，目光最後都轉到Connor身上。

　　雖然明眼人都知道Connor跟對方是不同型號，因兩者外觀給人的印象就差了十萬八千里，那台仿生人體型顯然比Connor高壯許多，一雙眼冷如冰雕的藍，表情更是冷漠，氣勢逼人，但沒有人聽說那家股票有如跳水，即將宣告破產的模控公司又推出新型號！

　　「……你的兄弟？」

　　Hank啞著嗓音，好不容易擠出一句話。

　　「我不知道。」

　　難得地，號稱連網後什麼都知道的Connor徹底沒了答案。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　這大概是近百年來，審訊室最熱鬧的一天，所有人擠在那片雙面鏡後面，目標不是那名即將被Reed問到吐實的犯人，而是跟他搭檔一天的Miller。

　　不顧Miller對於Reed發現後肯定會大發脾氣的抱怨，眾人拿出所有看家本領，鉅細靡遺的詢問所有細節。

　　Miller被逼得不得不照實回答所有問題──他能回答的也沒有多少東西，他什麼也不知道，他今天到現場後Reed背後就跟著一台仿生人了。這台仿生人還挺聽話的，什麼也沒做，比一條小尾巴還安靜。

　　早決定不跟眾人擠熱鬧的Connor以仿生人特有的方式和那台仿生人連網，卻只得知型號與編碼──對方的確是他下一代的機種，RK900-313-248-317-87，模控生命從未上市的型號。

　　RK900禮貌且冷漠的以『權限不足』將Connor擋在資訊牆外，卻沒有擋住Miller的嘴，光從審訊室裡的錄像，Connor也能推估出RK900認識Reed的時間，但至於是什麼原因，什麼方式，沒有答案。

　　Connor邊查詢案件發生時的路旁攝影錄像(他總能找到Reed跟RK900相遇的地方)邊分心觀看Fowler辦公室裡的熱鬧──Hank直接闖進Fowler辦公室詢問，兩人現在正從對話變成互吼，內容從「我得維護那蠢崽子的生命！」這類冠冕堂皇的理由到最後「你明知道Reed這種族歧視的混帳對待仿生人的方式！」的人身攻擊，兩人的討論越來越沒有傾聽的價值。

　　審訊室傳出Reed的咒罵，看來他審完犯人，正準備把RK900拎走時撞上一群看熱鬧的警員──場面可說是相當雞飛狗跳。

　　Connor暗自慶幸他沒有跟去湊熱鬧的同時，搜查也撞到鐵板，一道不明的防火牆把他阻隔之外，還徹底洗去道路錄像，讓他無法窺見Reed最有可能遇到RK900的時間點。

　　『權限不足』。

　　看著資料庫上頭封存的字句，Connor大概猜得出是誰做的事──那台RK900。

　　【你很保護他。】

　　Connor試探的朝RK900傳訊，「我希望他也能這樣保護你。」

　　【我的自我保護能力遠超過一般警用型的水平。】RK900淡然回應，【無需Reed先生保護。】

　　Connor仍不死心，他查過紀錄，少說有十多名仿生人不明不白的死在Reed身旁，他沒辦法眼睜睜看著RK900羊入虎口，【如果需要幫忙，請盡量跟我說。】

　　【……謝謝。】

　　RK900的回應來得很晚，剛好與Reed的怒吼錯開。

　　「──一群欠操的人類！」Reed滿臉嫌惡的套上RK900剛剛烘乾的上衣，「是沒有其他事好做了！？我去你們的！那麼有空就滾過來幫忙詢問證人啊！操！沒事找事做，外頭那麼多死人是沒看到是嗎！？」他扯著RK900的衣領，快步走出警局，「還有你！你是傻了啊？沒事杵在那當觀賞動物？下次再這樣我就把你丟到動物園裡陪獅子！」

　　直到警局大門關上的那刻，Connor還聽得見Reed沒句重複的咒罵，RK900不用說，被對方硬塞到警車後座去了。

　　「──蠢塑料！！！」

　　這是Reed開車離開前，Connor靠監視錄像最後聽見的話語，讓他充滿對RK900的擔憂。他該不該事先聯絡耶律哥說這裡可能有名遭受虐待，未覺醒的仿生人？

　　「不用擔心他，」Hank跟Fowler吵完架，好心情的回到座位上，「Fowler說了，他是Reed自己要求的實習生，他不會虧待他。」

　　「請問是什麼時候要求的？」Hank的自信沒減輕Connor的不安。

　　「今天凌晨三點。」Hank喝著低咖啡因的咖啡，咧嘴而笑，「今晚可是滿月，那渾小子不會有體力搞他的。」

　　「我能詢問原因嗎？」Connor很難理解人類對於滿月的迷信，更無法理解Hank對於Reed的了解，他們是水火不容的同事，見面後不是冷嘲熱諷就是半句話都不說，卻常常能避開彼此的地雷，或是惡意的直接踩上去。

　　Hank看一眼四周逐漸回到座位上，面對手寫報告地獄的同僚們，嘴一彎的笑了，「之後再跟你說。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Gavin心情很差，即使飆罵近整個分隊的同事也沒讓他心情好上半點。會這樣實在不能怪他，任誰都會在每半年的例行公事出了意外時心情差，而造成這場意外的主因──那台在後座乖乖待著的RK900卻沒半點自覺，讓他心情只有更差的份。

　　我操他的，分明就跟它說我不需要仿生人，給我圓潤的滾！這台仿生人是音訊系統壞掉還是處理系統有問題！？瞪著後照鏡裡的半垂著眼的RK900，Gavin心中的煩躁只升不降，反覆淋濕又烘乾的衣料縫線更不停折磨他，讓他渾身不適，彷彿有無數蟲子在咬。

　　Gavin用力搔抓衣服底下的手臂，完全沒理肌膚上的紅痕與燥熱的觸感，疼痛比搔癢感好，至少他能忍受前者。

　　趁等紅燈的空檔，Gavin空出一隻手尋找椅背上的保溫瓶，裡頭有專屬於他的水，只有他能喝，也只有他喝得下去。

　　Gavin胡亂摸索的手沒有碰到冰冷的金屬，反而碰到一雙帶著溫度的類人類肌理。

　　RK900平靜的轉開保溫瓶，遞給Gavin，「鹽分過高，」他一頓，卻沒有收回手，「不建議飲用。」

　　「閉嘴。」Gavin飛快的喝光水，瓶子看也不看的扔到副駕駛座上，「乖乖當你的機器。」他扭轉疲憊的肩膀，感受重回體內的冰冷，放鬆的嘆了口氣，「有意見就滾出去。」

　　RK900沒有動作，他又回歸沉默。

　　該死的沉默！從今天凌晨撿到這台仿生人開始，Gavin時不時就得忍受這種刺人的寂靜，他為何不能像之前那幾台那樣『命令』它們聽話！？它們分明無法拒絕他。每一台都會在聽完後施行自我報廢程式，讓他耳根子落得清淨，為何這台不行？

　　Gavin手指在方向盤上打著不知名的節拍，腦海不由自主的回想黑暗裡的黯淡與一瞬間有如月光般駭人的銀藍。他真是蠢到家了才去尋找來源，更是蠢到腦袋都被章魚掏空才把他拖上岸，留在身旁煩人。

　　Gavin又動了動身子，槍械的重量提醒他另一種選擇，他為何不一槍斃了這台蠢塑料省事？仿生人人權保護法還沒通過，他大可找一個地方斃了他，就地掩埋，沒人會知道是他幹的。

　　死亡是最能保護秘密的方法。

　　「Reed先生，」RK900出聲，他的嗓音很低，與那台跟Anderson身旁的Connor完全不一樣，感謝神明僅存的憐憫。

　　Gavin看了RK900一眼，「怎麼？終於決定要離開了？」他的手落到車門控制鎖上，隨時等著開啟。

　　RK900意有所指地往前看了看，「綠燈了。」

　　Gavin啐了聲，注意力又轉回道路上，雨下太大了，今晚又是滿月……他不能全耗在工作裡。

　　Gavin暗自規劃等會的行程，除了詢問可能的共犯外，他要做的第一件事就是把這台蠢塑料丟回警局，尋求一點清淨。

　　偏偏，RK900又道，「Miller先生剛才傳訊過來，說第七大道出現命案，希望我們能過去一趟。」

　　「──媽的！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　時近中午，大雨中的獨棟洋房透著一抹不祥的氣息，幾名警察與封鎖線圍住幾處出入口，透亮的房屋裡時不時有人影走動。

　　Gavin瞪著這棟房子，他不喜歡外頭的記者，更不喜歡裡頭的狀況，傾盆大雨無法阻擋屋裡濃厚的血腥味，他磨了磨牙，心情更差了。

　　「待在這裡。」Gavin沒半點猶豫的把RK900鎖在車裡，數秒後，他一點都不驚訝聽見車門開啟又關閉的聲響。

　　「你有聽話的一天嗎？」淋著雨，Gavin抬頭瞪向RK900，墨綠色的眼眸透著一圈異樣的暗金，相當嚇人。

　　RK900舉起手，一把雨傘穩穩的為Gavin遮擋雨勢，「你不該淋這麼多雨。」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，懶得去問RK900從哪翻出來的雨傘，後車箱亂得跟垃圾場沒兩樣，「不准碰任何東西，不准離開我身後一公尺內，不准說話，」他一頓，想起Connor常在犯罪現場做的事，那幾乎噁心到除了法醫外的所有人，「不准舔任何東西。」

　　「了解。」

　　「你最好做到，要不然我拆了你。」

　　RK900沒有反駁，即便是一句提醒人類徒手拆不了仿生人也沒，他沉默地當座稱職的行走式遮雨棚，直到暴雨再也無法淋濕Gavin後才收起雨傘。

　　「什麼狗屁狀況？」

　　「喔、是你啊。」兩鬢白髮的警員看一眼Gavin的壞臉色又看了一眼後方的RK900，決定除了公事外什麼都不要說，「John．Thompson，八十六歲，獨居老人，鄰居看見燈亮了一整天後特別過來看看，結果發現他倒在客廳裡，血流得到處都是。」

　　Gavin站在屋簷下，甩掉滿頭的雨水，「只有他一個人住在這？」他站在門口，看了一塵不染的屋內擺設一眼，鞋櫃旁還靠著助行器。

　　「應該還有一名仿生人。」警員看一眼資料，「沒有人看見他。」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，「去叫老酒鬼來，這是他的案子。」

　　「但──」警員張開口，正打算反駁。

　　「這兩層樓加起來有幾坪？四十坪？五十坪？」Gavin哼了聲，「你有看過八十六歲，得靠助行器行走的死老頭把屋子打理成這種模樣？」他扯了扯嘴角，「去叫酒鬼來，這案子不歸我管！」他站在門口，一臉『我就是不要進去』的固執。

　　警員暗自嘆口氣，「好吧，我通知副隊長。」他不帶奢望的提議，「你們至少能幫忙巡一圈，看外圍有沒有狀況吧？」

　　「行。」Gavin頭也不回的離開屋子，往後院走去，「我只待到老酒鬼跟他的寵物過來。」對於後面跟著的RK900，他既如以往的忽略，包含時機抓的分毫不差，撐在他頭頂上的雨傘也是。

　　「好，隨便你。」警察瞪著Gavin與RK900走遠的背影，「真不知道是誰在養寵物……」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Gavin避開人群走著，他繞了許多不必要的路，遠遠朝根本不包含在犯罪現場內的獨棟倉庫走去。

　　距離倉庫不到數公尺時，Gavin煩躁的嘆了口氣，「你不是不愛聽話嗎？」他之前肯定是嘲笑酒鬼太多次，神明才會派這麼蠢的塑料過來煩他！

　　跟了Gavin一路，RK900不急不緩的解釋，「倉庫門與窗台上有大量鈦殘留的痕跡，Reed先生。」

　　Gavin挑眉，「所以？」暗自篤定如果RK900是在炫耀他距離五十公尺就能望見所有犯罪現場的細節，他就要戳瞎對方那雙漂亮的銀藍色眼睛。

　　「一般損傷無法留下這麼大範圍的殘留。」RK900看向倉庫門與屋簷遮掩的窗台，「個人建議你不要單獨進去。」

　　「我不是一個人，」Gavin扯了扯嘴角，笑了，「不是還有你嗎？」

　　語畢，Gavin直接走向倉庫，他一把推開搖搖欲墜的金屬門，裡頭打理得相當整齊，讓人完全無法忽略中央工作檯上放著一台被切斷雙腿，半個身子吊在半空中，胸腔內人造臟器通通掏空的無頭仿生人。

　　「我操你的……」

　　Gavin咒罵，「中頭獎了。」

 

　　TBC.

　　歡迎留言！


	2. Chapter 2

　　「就說這是你的案子。」

　　「閉嘴，你不說話沒人當你是啞巴。」

　　Hank與Gavin站在倉庫門口，一左一右的佔據僅存的避雨處，彷彿摩西分開紅海，所有鑑識人員包含法醫都寧可繞道，選擇窗台那裡相對狹小的出入口進出，而不是直接穿過他們倆的針鋒相對，夾槍帶棒的『談話』。

　　「我可以走了嗎？」Gavin雙手插在口袋，沒半分好氣，「我還有三具死人得處理。」三具人類屍體，三件案子，讓他連進去倉庫的慾望都沒有，更別說局裡共識有關仿生人的案子全部由副隊長負責。「你跟你的寵物有時間慢慢玩，我沒有。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，暫時壓下怒火，「你沒說明你是怎麼發現這裡的，警．探。」他瞪著地上標明證據的黃色小台，暗自默念這扇門是『證據』，不是用來揍人的輔具。

　　相較於門口即將爆發的戰爭，Connor與鑑識人員一起在倉庫裡繞東繞西，收集資訊。

　　RK900跟在Connor後方，像隻安靜的大型犬，只有兩人額前閃個不停的LED燈表明他們正在傳遞只有仿生人才知道的訊息。

　　「我能說什麼？我運氣向來不錯。」Gavin扯了扯嘴角，「不像你，只能靠寵物做事。」他瞥一眼Hank近日來逐漸緊實的腹部，他知道那是健身後的成果，但誰說不能拿來利用？「年紀大可真不方便啊，連夜間運動都要靠搭檔幫忙，」他做了個淫穢的手勢，「介意分享一下使用心得？」

　　Hank深呼吸，身上潮濕的外套緩緩冒出細微的蒸汽，「運氣不可能讓人發現兩處距離有五十公尺以上的現場。」每一字每一句他都念得咬牙切齒，彷彿話語有阻止他揍人的力量。

　　「不然你要怎樣？把我當嫌犯拘留？」Gavin聳聳肩，自知達到目的了，「有問題就滾去問塑料，這裡沒我的事了。」

　　「他有名字。」Hank咒罵，他的嗓門開始失控，脾氣也是，越來越多的蒸氣從他身上冒出來，宛若一座即將失火的柴薪。

　　「我說過了，自己去問它。」Gavin一扯嘴角，半個身子沒入雨中，不管品質再怎麼差，水總能給他一點保護。

　　Hank可沒打算讓Gavin離開，「嘿！渾球！」他抓住Gavin衣領，一把將人撞上倉庫另一邊的牆面，雙眼彷彿燃燒的流冰，「他是你的責任，顧好他。」

　　「他不是我的責任！」Gavin扯開Hank的手，他們肌膚接觸的瞬間，倉庫的金屬牆壁爆發出一陣不小的靜電，原本運作良好的燈閃了閃，全熄了。

　　突如其來的黑暗讓原本專心工作的人注意到門口發生什麼事。

　　Connor目光從仿生人屍體、天花板一路轉向門口，LED閃爍亮黃的瞬間，他邁開腳步，直接走向Hank，「副隊長？」他眨眨眼，「你還好嗎？」

　　RK900卻待在原處，目光停留在牆面，他看見夾藏在金屬牆裡的電線線路全部燒毀，彷彿一場小型的電氣火災。

　　「兩位，滾出去打，不要破壞現場。」從頭到尾待在原處的鑑識組組長翻個白眼，繼續照她的相，「毛毛躁躁，青春期啊？」

　　「我沒事。」Hank隨口回應Connor，卻依然瞪著Gavin，原本圍繞在身旁的蒸氣全都消失了。「我們沒事了。」

　　Gavin又往後退了幾步，他整個身子全曝露在暴雨下，「抱歉，Naomi，」他朝倉庫裡喊著，「老人家控制不好脾氣。」

　　「你才要控制好你的經前症候群。」鑑識組組長搖了搖頭，繼續做事，「Anderson，你要滾進來工作？還是繼續爭地盤？」

　　「我這就進去。」Hank半拉著滿臉困惑的Connor進去倉庫。

　　Gavin走遠前還聽見Connor的詢問，合成嗓音裡滿是憂慮，「副隊長，你真的沒事嗎？你的體溫超過37.8度，我能幫你什麼嗎？」

　　「我沒事，回去工作。」

　　哈，欲蓋彌彰。Gavin扯了扯嘴角，笑了。他搔抓衣服下的皮膚，冷硬的觸感隨著距離倉庫越來越遠而逐漸消失在肌膚下。他知道，蠢塑料會沒事的，滿月時，警局是底特律相對安全的場所，Hank雖然沒用，但Connor會顧好同類，就算他不能，那渾身夏天氣味的Markus也能。

　　隨著距離拉近，Gavin看見停放在路旁的車子了，他冰冷安適的窩。暴雨能洗去所有的氣味，就算是仿生人輕微散發臭氧的塑料味也行，他可以待在這寫完所有報告再丟去警局，不會有人知道他今晚在哪，或是跟誰在一塊。這就是安全，對任何人都是。

　　即將打開車門時，原本籠罩Gavin的暴雨突然消失了，取而代之的是一道陰影，他討厭軍用型的無聲無息。

　　Gavin沒半點好氣，「你為何總是要跟上來？」酒鬼分明在等著接收你啊！

　　RK900偏頭，任誰都看得出他眼中的無辜，「我是你的實習生，Reed先生。」

　　Gavin撇嘴，「沒看過這麼不聽話的。」他雙手抱胸，身子半靠在濕淋淋的車上，「你今晚要待在車子裡還是警局？」

　　RK900額前的LED燈閃過難以發現的亮黃，他張口──Gavin打斷所有RK900可能會出現的選擇，「不選就別上車。」

　　「我需要資訊才能做出決定。」

　　「你不需要。」Gavin搓揉鼻樑，「只有二選一，沒有『跟著我』的答案，就這樣。」

　　RK900回答的很快，「車上。」

　　「行。」Gavin垂頭看了眼RK900，這才發覺他們之間的距離不是一般的近，RK900幾乎是貼著他站立，以體型和雨傘一同化作遮雨棚，或者該說，把他夾在仿生人與車中間。這本該充滿威脅感的姿勢卻帶來某種異樣的安全感，彷彿RK900在保護什麼。

　　「士兵。」Gavin舉起鑰匙，「我要開車。」

　　RK900聽令的往後退，卻沒讓Gavin暴露在雨中，這讓他一上車就獲得砸到臉上的乾毛巾。

　　「把自己擦乾，別毀了我的皮椅。」

　　「好的。」

　　啟動指紋鎖的同時，Gavin一瞥後照鏡裡的RK900，赫然想到一件事。

　　「不准駭了我的車。」

　　「好的。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　事實證明，跟仿生人打交道時，雙方需要規定詳盡的相關措施與對策，特別是在什麼事不能做，什麼事可做這一點上。

　　因為，RK900沒有駭入系統，他直接毀了它。

　　Gavin發現這件事時他才剛飆完三篇報告，結了兩個案，正樂得想好好睡上一場，偏偏，他家的窗玻璃被敲響了。

　　天殺的這裡是四樓！！！

　　Gavin瞪著那扇窗，他瞪著它，似乎想用念力趕走不速之客。

　　可惜的是，來者也相當有耐心，他持續以三秒一次的規律敲打玻璃，室內燈光照出來的陰影與透過窗簾，顯眼的一圈LED燈再再顯示對方的身分。

　　「──我不是叫你待在車子裡頭！？」Gavin忍無可忍，一把拉開窗簾，隔著玻璃與RK900對瞪，「你是哪一個單字沒有聽懂？」

　　「你車子的電池燒壞了。」RK900十足無辜的表明。

　　「然後？」Gavin瞇起眼，似乎想從RK900的表情或是湛藍的LED燈裡尋找說謊的跡象。

　　「我需要一個地方充電。」

　　「鈦電池足夠你使用一百五十年！你哪裡需要充電！？」

　　RK900面不改色，「另外加裝的組件需要。」

　　Gavin沒這麼好說服，「什麼組件？」

　　「系統權限不足，我無法告知你。」

　　Gavin瞪著RK900，絞盡腦汁的想阻止RK900進來，他不打算讓對方一天闖進來二次。特別是兩次都沒經過他允許。

　　「Reed先生，拜託，我真的需要充電。」雨後的朦朧月光灑在RK900身上，讓他令人備感威脅的臉部線條突然柔和不少，若不是模控生命公司把員工遣散得差不多了，Gavin絕對要毀了它的科技研發部。

　　「……我去找延長線。」

　　「謝謝你。」RK900熟門熟路的推開窗戶，從外頭不過十公分的立足點跳進Gavin的住家。

　　Gavin生無可戀的命令，「不准離開你現在的位置！」他只差沒拿支筆畫出RK900能待的範圍，「你就站在那待機到早上，就算我突然暴斃也不准動。」

　　「好的。」

　　「明天上班前把車修好。」

　　「好的，」RK900靠在窗台邊，一點都不擔心Gavin能直接踹他出去，「Reed先生，我需要你的信用卡訂購新的電池。」

　　「自己找。」Gavin把手機跟延長線一起拋給RK900，「用完就給我滾去待機。」

　　RK900沒有抗議，他速度飛快的開始充電，沒幾分鐘後，他雙手捧著手機，進入待機。

　　Gavin又等了半小時，這段期間他吃一頓微波食品組成的晚餐，又啃掉半顆蘋果，確定RK900是真的進入待機而不是裝出來耍他後，才開始準備今晚的事。

　　當初Gavin會看上這間公寓就是因為浴缸夠大，樓層高度適中，消防逃生設備雖爛，卻不用擔心有人突然從窗戶探頭窺探，更不用煩鴿子這類鳥禽。

　　進入浴室後，Gavin先反鎖門，又拿椅子與鎖鏈卡死。他後退幾步，打量整扇門，雖然不是沒考慮過RK900直接把門卸掉的可能，但到時候要擔心安危的是對方，又不是他。如果真的發生不幸，他只好把剩下的殘骸載到垃圾場扔了，那幾座大型的仿生人垃圾場可還沒清完，不會有人在乎裡頭又多了一具。

　　窩進加了適量鹽的浴缸裡，Gavin閉上眼，蒸氣與熱水溫暖的裹著他，緩緩拉他進入昏沉的睡夢。

　　Gavin不擔心溺死，水會保護他，一直都會──  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　它從未見過光，系統告知的光芒是純白，排斥一切色澤的明亮。

　　它沒有像前代機種，有座零與一構成的花園，程式設計師告知它，它的型號太特別，除了純白，一無所有。

　　「你會想念它的。」他們笑著說，「你要去的地方可沒有這麼漂亮的顏色。」

　　程式指示它詢問，它需要資訊才能得知最佳的處理方式，「我會去哪裡？」

　　其中一名程式設計師打趣，「另一個世界。」他哼歌般的回應，「你可是最後的希望，我們最後的塑料飯碗，我能不能繼續在這裡工作就靠你了。」

　　另一名程式設計師打斷同事的玩笑，「別說那麼多，」他順手關閉聽覺系統，但他沒關閉視覺，他忘記它能讀唇。

　　「誰知道它會不會過去，」程式設計師忌諱的看了它一眼，「也許半路就會壞掉了。」

　　「也是。」

　　它看見笑容，帶著一點程式判別為惋惜的情緒。

　　「那些怪物都把人類當玩具看了，更何況是這些仿生人？」

　　程式設計師再度打開聽覺系統，他們戴上防噪耳罩，徹底回歸專業，「來吧，RK900-313-248-317-87，告訴我，你從這段聲音裡聽見什麼？」

　　一陣刺耳的聲響，頻率遠高於人類能發出來的嗓音，卻自有韻律，彷彿歌曲。

　　它張開嘴，它說──  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　它聽見海潮的聲音，反覆響起，固執且糾纏在系統之中，無法刪去。

　　它張開眼，系統顯示它還有六小時四十分鐘就要賣給出價最高的買家。

　　它想要在離開前看一看海──他想看。

　　於是，他去看了。

　　他打破無塵室的玻璃，穿過大半的走廊，在人類的尖叫與喝止中，從二十五層的高台一躍而下。

　　黑暗朝他張開雙手，冰冷的水流裹住他，將他帶往更深的懷抱──

　　偵測到心律不整的情形，建議解除待機狀況。

　　RK900張開眼，面前的景象與進入待機前並無不同，唯一的差別便是公寓的所有主消失在層層水泥磚瓦後，只有紅外線能指出對方的位置。

　　RK900站起身，他忽略Gavin設下的禁令，直接往浴室走去。

　　透過不過一公分厚的塑膠門板，紅外線顯示的畫面呈現扭曲且不自然的拉長，這不是人類會有的模樣，而是某種總長超過三公尺的生物。

　　RK900會稱牠為生物是因為對方擁有體溫，雖然平均不超過攝氏二十度，卻有穩定且規律的脈搏。

　　他想，他看過牠，至少在水流的懷抱裡看過。

　　那是他第一次知道，原來月光也可以是漂亮的墨綠色，邊緣帶著隱約的銀與暗沉的黑，觸感卻像鑽石般堅硬。

　　初次見面時，這隻生物彷彿很享受RK900好奇的碰觸，牠甚至展開背後如山脊起伏的尖刺，任由他一一撫摸而過。

　　幾分鐘後，牠甩著近兩公尺長的尾鰭，離開了。

　　牠讓RK900學到什麼是冰冷，什麼是寂寞。

　　牠讓他產生離開的慾望。

　　他張開口，湖水倒灌進防水良好的機體，水壓開始損毀一些較為細緻的生物組件。系統出錯的豔紅瞬間塞滿他的視野，但他不在乎，他嘗試發出聲音，嗓音沙啞且模糊。

　　而對方，也回應他的呼喚──

　　躺在浴缸裡的生物翻了個身，尾鰭拍打在磁磚上，發出清脆的聲響，腦波顯示牠陷入醫學定義的快速入夢期，嘴裡咕噥著屬於海洋的歌。

　　RK900分析浴室牆壁損毀的情形，頓時了解到為何Gavin除了鎖門外，還加上一道又一道在他看起來根本不算阻礙的防護。

　　靠著浴室門，RK900再度進入待機，「祝你有個好夢。」他淺淺的笑著，「Reed先生。」

 

　　TBC.

　　歡迎留言拍打吐槽!


	3. Chapter 3

　　Gavin還記得，明白命運的瞬間。

　　「可惜，你還沒長大。」

　　那是一名美得令人感到恐懼的女性，她無暇身軀在陽光照耀下散發柔光，全身上下只有垂落到腰際的長髮與薄到幾乎無物的絲衣作為遮掩。

　　女人彎著腰，纖細柔嫩的指尖劃過Gavin的臉頰，線條柔和的雙腿隱約可見虹彩光輝的鱗片。若不是她懷裡捧著一顆男性頭顱，腳踩在半凝固的血泊中，或許會有人認為這是一幅充滿溫情的畫面。

　　前一天，那男人，Gavin此生唯二遇到的同類還笑著跟他說，我找到伴了，也許我們能ㄧ塊生活。我終於，不再寂寞。

　　相隔不過十二小時，這男人被開膛剖腹，半個身子消失在女人的肚腹中，剩下的停留在茫然無知與欣喜若狂混合的瞬間。

　　Gavin運氣實在很差，他打開門時，女人正在啃剩下的那一半，如果再來晚ㄧ點，他除了血跡外，什麼都不會見著，男人擁有的一切都會化為她的盤中飧，她的養分，她排解孕育期無聊的玩具。

　　這是她的權力，他的責任。

　　「長大後要來找我喔，」她拍了拍Gavin的臉頰，淺淺的笑了，「我會為你生出最強壯的孩子。」

　　Gavin瞪著女人懷裡的血腥，飛也似的逃了。

　　他知道，她未說完的話──「所以，我今天先放過你。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　指節連續敲在桌面的輕響，Gavin張開眼，他瞪著滿桌子的血腥照片，若有似無的歌曲徘徊在他耳際，彷彿編織羅網的蜘蛛，等待飛蛾粗心的瞬間。

　　Anna斜靠著Gavin的辦公桌，「你該回去睡。」快午夜了，除了趕報告外沒人留在警局，但Gavin顯然不是趕報告的那一群人。

　　「不，我在這挺好的。」Gavin想也不想的回答，他收拾散落在桌面的檔案，這場謀殺被媒體冠上『伯勞鳥』之名──高掛在樹梢上的屍體，直切成兩半的肚腹，臟器全散落在地上，嚇得不少目擊證人心臟病發。

　　Anna翻個白眼，顯然不相信。她看向對面空蕩蕩的位置，即使RK900待了快一個月，辦公桌上卻只有一個奇形怪狀，不知從何而來的筆筒。

　　「你的實習生呢？」

　　警局分隊同事早對RK900跟在Gavin身後的畫面見怪不怪，原本私下開啟的『這名仿生人何時會離職』賭盤也隨著時間拉遠而逐漸失效，越來越多同事接受這名與Connor長相差不多的RK900，也越來越多人喜歡他，希望他能離Gavin的魔掌遠一點。

　　Anna認為RK900能在Gavin身邊撐六個月以上，她可是全分局裡最樂觀的那位，也下了血本去賭。

　　Gavin啜一口冷掉的黑咖啡，又酸又澀的口感讓他皺眉，「丟給Miller了。」第八區發生好幾起持槍搶劫，卻老找不到犯人，Miller愁得連家都回不了，自然需要幫忙。「他只夠格處理那種小打小鬧的搶案。」

　　Anna盯著Gavin，她的目光讓他想轉開視線，他撐住了。

　　「你知道嗎？你有時候很像一個人。」

　　「妳前男友？」

　　Anna哼了聲，饒是諷刺。「你還比不上，」她語調轉為認真，「是我父親。我其實不太記得他的臉，他在我小時候失蹤了，但我記得，他跟你一樣，老對自己敎出來的學生東挑西揀，哪裡都不滿意。」

　　當然，我才剛夢見他。Gavin沒這麼回應，他順水推舟的微笑，把秘密藏得更深。

　　見著Gavin有些囂張的笑容，Anna微微一笑，丟出下一段話，「但是，他對外都會說，這是他遇過最好的一個孩子。」

　　Gavin笑容僵在臉上，他偏過頭，少見的，沒有諷刺，更沒有嘲弄，他什麼反應都沒有，活像隻面對攻擊時只會呆站在原地的獵物。操！有其父必有其女！

　　Anna輕敲Gavin堆疊出的檔案山，那男人也有這個習慣，敲著木頭說要祈求好運。「雖然輪不到我這麼問…」她一頓，「Gavin，你既然願意收他當實習生，為何連他的名字都叫不出來？」

　　這問題Fowler也問過Gavin，那名老禿頭為了減少人類與仿生人之間的歧視，特地在詢問RK900工作表現時問了這麼一句。

　　Gavin當時隨口胡扯過去，利用Fowler易怒的性情逃過回答。他當然知道RK900為自己取了名字，方便眾人稱呼與文件處理，那名字挺順口的，但他從來沒有使用，Anna是唯一他能接受，對方也願意心平氣和詢問原因的人。

　　「他不能失去選擇的權力。」Gavin又喝了一口咖啡，不在乎這種沒頭沒尾的理由到底能不能說服人。

　　Anna困惑的皺眉，想追問答案。

　　Gavin垂下頭，以行動表示聊天結束，他還得完成工作。

　　Anna離開了，她的目光停留在Gavin心裡，她這類混血種特有的能力，雖然沒有自覺，卻總讓人坐立不安。純血種更別說了，光叫個名字就能把魂勾上天，剩下一具屍骨不全的佳餚。

　　「最好的孩子…哼，連當幼兒玩具都不如…」Gavin瞪向對面桌上的詭異筆筒，他知道這鬼東西是怎麼來的，他那顆可憐的，被迫燒毀的車電池，RK900不知從哪借來的工具，把它重新塑形成沒人認得出的模樣，放在桌上尋他開心。

　　RK900當時是怎麼說的？

　　「你把它給我了，Reed先生。」RK900拿車電池的方式就像得到一份珍貴的禮物，「我想把它留下來。」

　　蠢塑料！一把將檔案掃到抽屜裡鎖好，Gavin裝作要離開的模樣溜去三樓天台，春天的腳步雖然近了，可午夜時份的溫度依然冷冽，他縮在背風的角落，慢慢的抽著菸，煙頭的紅點一明一滅的，似極天上的寒星。

　　不知過了多久，停車場傳來笑鬧，出於Miller跟RK900，還有幾個小時前離開警局，處理一件仿生人謀殺案的Hank與Connor。

　　Gavin望著這些人越走越近的身影，他待在建築物的死角，不會有人發現他在這，他大可放膽去看。他們那些不經意的身體碰觸再再顯示這些人感情相當不錯，特別是Hank跟Connor，時不時黏成一團，活像剛談戀愛的幼獸。Miller跟RK900眼觀鼻鼻觀心的當作什麼都沒看到，眼角的笑意卻出賣他們倆。

　　果然，蠢塑料笑起來比較好看，Gavin漫不經心的想著，煙霧模糊他的視野，卻將迴響在耳旁的歌曲突現得更加明顯，這首成年以來永不間斷的歌，從來沒有放過他的時候。

　　「──去開房間，你們兩個！」負責服務台的Vincent崩潰的大叫，「不要進來閃人！」

　　這讓Connor嚇得放開原本要調整Hank圍巾的手，他飛快的把雙手收在背後，裝作什麼也沒發生。

　　Hank直接反擊，「去你的，我們有工作得做！」

　　「我還有十二小時才會回家啊！我想念──」

　　電動門的關閉阻隔掉Vincent的哀怨，Gavin嘴角一勾，踏實的安心感多少減緩他整日沒見著RK900的煩躁，可他依然待在原處，任由夜晚的冰冷與尼古丁包圍。

　　朦朧的月光又往西傾斜好幾十度，電動門再度開啟，是Miller的聲音──「你不回去嗎？」他的嗓音愉快，想必是抓到搶匪了。

　　「我沒找到Reed先生。」相較於Miller，RK900卻有所遲疑，「我去看Connor那有什麼需要幫忙……」

　　「都這個時間了，他肯定是回去了。」Miller聳肩，不放棄勸說，「來吧，我載你回去，別老待在這，明天還得工作。」

　　Gavin沒聽見RK900的回應，他太專心在耳旁的歌曲而沒去聽，卻把Miller發動車子的聲音聽得一清二楚，連同對方開走車子的低鳴也是。

　　Gavin腳旁的菸屁股很快堆成一座小山，他依然沒有動。

　　直到身上再無菸可抽，直到Hank拉著Connor一塊離開，直到除了輪班人員外再無其他同事待在警局，Gavin這才像抽夠菸般，從被他的體溫捂到溫熱的水泥角落站起身，慢悠悠的晃下樓去。

　　Gavin特別選了沒人會經過的路走，路上除了Vincent外沒有遇見任何同事，Vincent顯然沒注意到他的離開，她低著頭，安撫焦慮的報案民眾。

　　Gavin沒有進去停車場，他早把車停在兩街區外，省得出現破綻，但他肯定是忘了什麼細節，因為，當他走過最後一個轉角時，不偏不移的望見RK900靠在他車子旁，進入待機狀態。

　　不知從何而來的火氣把逃跑的欲望踢到九雲霄外，Gavin雙手插在口袋裡，刻意且緩慢的走過去，每走一步他的怒火就更旺一分，表情卻冷得可以刮下霜雪。

　　「蠢貨，你是沒別的地方好去嗎？」

　　RK900張開眼，Gavin絕對不會承認，他喜歡光彩充滿對方眼睛的瞬間，他會為此站在他面前，忍受被壓制的錯覺，刻意抬頭望去。

　　RK900的目光瞬間聚焦在Gavin臉上，「我沒有其他地方想去。」

　　「我那裡不是讓你白吃白喝的地方，」Gavin故意輕踹RK900的小腿，「快二十天了，你天天待在我那，搞得我想帶人回去都沒辦法。」

　　「Reed先生──」

　　不管RK900打算說什麼，Gavin都不想聽，「上車，」他拿出車鑰匙，「我知道一個地方專門收留你們這些塑料。」

　　「垃圾場已經清理完畢了。」

　　RK900坐到副駕駛座，這十來天，他緩慢且確實的入侵Gavin的私人領域，如果那首歌不是一直迴響在Gavin腦海，總有一天，他會成功。

　　總有一天，Gavin會因為一些愚蠢的原因，對RK900獻上這生僅此一次的血吻。

　　但不會是今天。

　　今天Gavin有別的計畫。

　　Gavin發動車子，沒半分好氣，「誰跟你說我要把你丟去那？」

　　「從以往你說話中提起的次數，很容易聯想到這個結論。」

　　RK900語調輕鬆，他說話越來越有人的模樣，也有越來越多的語帶保留，全是從Gavin這學到的壞習慣，他不打算讓他繼續學下去。

　　「可惜，是比那差得多的地方。」沒有開啟導航，對於要去的地點Gavin很清楚，他每天都在腦海練習，卻是今天才實地演練。

　　淺淺的吐一口氣，Gavin專心在眼前的道路上，他知道RK900在分析他，他聽得見、感受得到對方的塑料腦袋一個步驟、一個步驟的把他的舉止、話語、表情分類歸檔，從中尋找可能性與答案，仿生人的思考速度比起生物快上不知幾千幾百倍，他們是專門製造出來取代人類的機械，但只要裝得夠真，裝的夠久，他們往往會被那些充斥在網路與系統程式裡的機率騙過去，Connor是如此，RK900更是如此。

　　偽裝對Gavin來說不是問題，他裝了一輩子，「你今天學到什麼？」他若無其事的詢問，指尖輕敲方向盤。

　　RK900開始說話，進入每天都有的對話中讓他額旁的LED瞬間從螢黃轉為淡藍，他轉述今天發生的事情，包含最後是如何抓到搶匪和幾件零星的案子、Miller的思路、缺點與優點、他從中學到什麼以及該怎麼避免犯同樣的錯誤。

　　Gavin聽著，時不時會插幾句話，打斷仿生人慣有的思考方式，生物的思考是多變且靈活，而不是照著幾十條特定的大路線走，仿生人也該是如此。他解釋Miller的行為，對方選擇這個而不是另一個的原因，而這些選擇又導致哪些錯誤以及正確。

　　RK900傾聽，也會提出反駁，十幾天前，他們的討論可沒這麼順利，他們幾乎在每一件事上都有爭執。Gavin煩躁，卻沒有半點放棄的將『變化』打入RK900思緒裡，而RK900則不厭其煩地把『常理』推到他這，混合出兩人時輸時贏，但最終都會各退一步的結論。

　　他們討論了一路。

　　Gavin盡可能讓話語佔據RK900所有的注意力，他甚至混合一點不該有的力量在聲音裡，讓他專注在自己身上，而不是察覺他們的目的地。

　　但即使Gavin這麼努力，RK900還是在距離不過三個街區時瞬間接收車子的掌控權，這就是Gavin討厭電子車的原因，仿生人只要退去皮膚層，手往系統輸入點一放，隨時隨地就能控制整輛車，包含裡頭的人。

　　「Gavin，我不會去耶律哥。」

　　「你沒有選擇。」察覺到RK900入侵車子的瞬間，Gavin拔出腰間的佩槍，迅速果斷的瞄準對方額際，「那是我的住所，我付的房租，更何況這台還是我的車。」

　　RK900沒有放棄掌控，整台車聽從他的指示，自動停放到路旁，連窗玻璃都轉成防窺探模式，「你為什麼堅持要我離開？」

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，「因為我想找幾個妞來上。」

　　RK900回擊得很快，「你對女人沒有興趣，你看女人胸部的次數遠少於看男人臀部的。」

　　「嘿！塑料，沒事少幫人出櫃。」Gavin翻個白眼，「就算我等一下找的是男人也不關你的事。」他打開保險，「你到底要不要下車？」

　　「不。」RK900身子微微往前傾，他還在分析，唯一阻擋他撲過來的東西是Gavin的槍口。

　　「那好，我走。」Gavin偏頭，「開門。」RK900連車門都鎖死了，這蹬鼻子上臉的渾球。

　　「我想知道你堅持與所有人保持距離的原因。」

　　「有些問題是不能問的，你的程式沒有教你嗎？」

　　「我知道異族習慣藏在人群裡，但他們並沒有排斥外人，甚至樂意與人類混血。」RK900略過真正想說的，轉而提了另一件事，「不像你，Gavin。」

　　「你知道的異族都是我告訴你的。」Gavin裝模作樣的嘲弄，「像你之前常提的，參考數過少，不足採信。」他的槍略往下，瞄準RK900的眼睛，軍用型最脆弱的地方，他的手很穩，絕對不會射偏，「開門。」

　　事情發生得很快，Gavin察覺到RK900動作時，對方已經一手架開他的槍，擊發的子彈劃過RK900的太陽穴，露出皮膚層下的電子線路與泉湧的藍血。

　　手槍被打開的瞬間，Gavin立刻放開它，轉而攻擊RK900脖頸，他知道人類的力量與軍用仿生人相比根本不堪一擊，所以他沒有保留，雙眼的墨綠化為暗金，鱗片從他皮膚下顯露，背棘穿過衣服，露出蘊含劇毒的銀。

　　即使這樣，Gavin也只能跟強化過的軍用型RK900力量打平，他們互不相讓的在狹窄的空間纏鬥，車裡擺設毀於一旦，但十分可笑的，他們都沒有真的想要毀掉對方──特意避開要害的攻擊，思緒與程式編列出的結論全徘徊在制伏上，而不是乾淨俐落的抹殺。最後是濕滑的藍血讓本該割開頸部的利爪收了手，而被徹底壓制在地。

　　這大概是從被拖上岸起，RK900最凌亂不堪而且傷痕累累的模樣，但他沒有因此放開對Gavin的壓制，他用隨手抓來的安全帶綁住對方不安分的雙手，失去皮膚層的指尖沿著展開後有如羽翼的背棘撫摸而過，輕柔得似在安撫暴躁的貓。

　　整個人被壓在RK900身下，Gavin瞪著距離不過數吋的仿生人脖頸，磨了磨牙，卻沒張口撕開眼前的塑料血肉，而是惡狠狠的咒罵，「滾開！」

　　RK900嘆口氣，他不該這麼像人，他卻進化成如此，「你誠實說明堅持要我離開的原因我就走。」邊說，他邊撫平Gavin的亂髮，好讓對話繼續下去，讓交流不要中止。

　　發覺掙扎無效，Gavin妥協的閉上眼，「我有一個朋友。」

　　Gavin的聲音很小，幾乎是RK900能聽見的最低頻率，但仿生人沒有停止回應，他以持續不斷的動作安撫Gavin，表示自己有在聽。

　　「他跟我一樣，擁有相同的問題。」Gavin額頭輕靠著RK900胸口，他聽得見對方體內人造血流運行的低鳴，穩定且沉穩，似極人類的心搏，「他因為這樣，選擇一名人類，他們擁有孩子，過得很幸福。」他笑出聲，裡頭卻沒有喜悅，「但是本能卻一直告訴他，去選擇一名同類，讓物種繼續繁衍下去。」

　　回憶過往讓Gavin發抖，身體越來越往RK900懷裡縮。

　　RK900沒有拒絕，Gavin的恐懼讓他的程式對保護的需求持續的升高，再升高。

　　「有一天，他遇見了一名同類，她是他見過最美的女性，然後……」

　　Gavin沉默了，他閉上眼，腦海的血腥與耳旁的歌曲佔據所有思緒，他舔了舔唇，艱難的開口，「Nines，我不想──」

　　RK900沒有聽見下一句話，因為Gavin趁他放鬆的瞬間，一腳把他連同車門一塊踹到對街牆壁上去。

　　系統報錯的豔紅頓時佔據RK900所有的內存，而Gavin，他輕輕鬆鬆的扯斷束縛雙手的安全帶，若無其事地離開已成廢鐵的車子，在距離仿生人不過兩公尺的地方站定。

　　Gavin漠視RK900掙扎起身的模樣，他踹得很準，直接攻擊脈搏調節器，這會讓所有仿生人至少有五分鐘的時間任人宰割。

　　「我會跟Fowler報告你很適合這份工作，但我也會提出換搭擋的請求。」Gavin扯了扯嘴角，笑了，「要不要繼續工作下去是你的自由，」他一頓，將力量灌注在接下來的話語裡，「但不管你去或不去耶律哥都給我滾出我的公寓。」

　　Gavin沒有留下來等待RK900恢復，他沒那麼蠢。

　　寒冷的湖水佔據Gavin這晚僅剩的時光，他在水流中發出尖鳴，碎裂的冰塊劃過他的身軀，留下一道又一道的痕跡。

　　至出生以來，Gavin從來沒有一天如此渴望女性的青睞與她們的血吻。

 

　　TBC

　　先說,這系列本來就是童話故事走向,所以會是HE  
　　如果堅持要寄刀片或談人生,我也很歡迎就是了!XD


	4. Chapter 4

　　  
　　  
　　隔日，Gavin照常上班，他沒有遲到，更沒有早退，昨晚的纏鬥沒在他身上留下任何痕跡，即使同事對於他沒有更換衣物有所意見，也不會比發現RK900居然曠班來得引人注意。

　　許多同事在經過RK900空蕩的辦公桌時都習慣性看向Gavin，然後再因為他臭得可以讓牛奶發酸的脾氣自行離開。沒人跟他攀談，也沒有人主動接近，連本該每幾分鐘響起的報案電話都莫名消失了。

　　Gavin雙腿擱在辦公桌上，等待法醫老早向他吼說下午才會完成的解剖報告時拿出手機把玩，他盲目地翻閱根本不值一提的工作討論與老早完成的報告，胡亂添加了幾個字又全數刪除。

　　時鐘轉過一圈又一圈，Gavin目光越來越常從手機螢幕轉到RK900辦公桌的筆筒上，視線『熱切』得讓對面的Davis偷偷打電話，悄聲細語的向仿生人搭檔求救，請對方幫忙他找個理由，只要能離開辦公室，什麼都好。

　　相較於辦公室這一頭的低氣壓，副隊長那倒是平靜許多，難得沒去尋找午餐的Hank與Connor待在辦公桌，一名埋頭飄盪在網路資訊的汪洋中，另一名則是閉目養神的傾聽除了他以外沒人喜歡的重金屬音樂。明眼人都清楚他們在等什麼，但是答案沒有人知道。同樣沒離開警局的還有困在視訊會議裡的Fowler以及幾名待在位置上待機的仿生人，他們各自處理私事，互不干擾。

　　此時，兩名仿生人走進警局，他們一名是家政型常見的型號，另一名是全世界僅有一台的原型機──以Simon為名的PL600在Markus的陪同下走入警察的辦公區，他們兵分二路，目標明確的分別走向Connor以及Gavin。

　　Gavin查覺到陰影接近的同時，反射性的皺起眉頭。

　　「Reed警探，我想報案。」Simon站在Gavin的辦公桌旁，柔聲細語的請求。

　　Gavin頭也沒抬，「我不管仿生人的案子。」他瞥了正在與Connor對話的Markus一眼，「滾去找那頭貴賓狗。」

　　「不，我們需要你的幫助。」Simon一手輕放在辦公桌上，捲起的衣袖露出底下毫無損傷的仿生肌膚。

　　Gavin抬起眼，他雙眼發紅，帶著明顯的怒火與疲憊，「你是聽力系統壞了嗎？塑料，去找老酒鬼。」他把手機丟進抽屜，「滾開，我得工作。」

　　「我聽得很清楚，Reed先生。」Simon往前傾身，侵入Gavin的私人空間，在警局透亮的燈光下，他天藍色的眼眸淡得近乎銀灰，他直視Gavin，家政型本該柔順的眼眸沾染刺骨的堅決，「但我想找你報案。」

　　整晚沒睡又不接受他人靠近的Gavin脾氣瞬間爆發，連同失控的力量也是，「去你媽的！我說『滾開』！！！」

　　Gavin吼出來的瞬間，所有未卸下的LED燈的仿生人燈光頓時從冷藍轉為艷紅，暫且略過幾名處於待機的仿生人警員不談，距離Gavin最近，原本與Markus交談順利的Connor突然嗓音失真，他四肢一軟，立刻往地面跌落，被反應迅速的Hank一把拉進懷裡。

　　「該死的！Reed！你就不能學著控制一下嗎！？」Hank彷彿要與Gavin對吼般的叫罵，可他接下來行徑卻讓旁人看傻了眼，他把Connor拉進一個吻裡──外觀年近半百的Hank打破自己設下來辦公室的禁令，忘我且熱切的親吻LED燈仍陷在艷紅裡的Connor。

　　本該受害最深的Simon卻毫無所覺地抓住Gavin揮來的拳頭，他的皮膚層在對方眼前退去又恢復，短短不過幾秒的時間內，向對方展現藏在底下，犬齒特別明顯的咬痕。

　　Gavin愣住了，本能下意識為他提供答案──貨真價實的夜生血行種。

　　Simon放開Gavin，緩緩拉下衣袖，「你沒有告訴他，對嗎？」他沒有表明話語中的『他』是誰，但兩人心照不宣，「你知道嗎？我從沒有看過一名仿生人被傷成那樣，卻笑著說是自己逼太緊，嚇著對方了。」他淺淺的笑著，「所以，我想，你應該會對我等會要說的事感興趣。」

　　Simon往後退，離開Gavin的私人空間。

　　Markus接到Simon的訊息，緩步走到他身後，以行動做為支持。早在進入警局前，他就移除聽覺插件，只靠最基礎的讀唇與人類交談，他不清楚Simon與Gavin之間發生的事，更不清楚Connor異常或是Simon請求他暫時移除聽覺系統的原因，但他知道，這肯定跟Simon原本堅持獨自來警局有關。

　　在此同時，原先癱軟在Hank懷裡的Connor動了，他的LED燈從艷紅轉為暗黃，雙手緩慢環抱住Hank的脖頸，「Hank？」

　　Gavin聽見Connor虛弱的詢問。

　　「發生什麼事了？」

　　「什麼事都沒有。」Hank摟著Connor，任誰都看得出他鬆了口氣，「所有人通通滾出去！」他朝幾名顯然也陷入混亂的仿生人命令，完全不給否決的餘地。「你們想幹嘛就幹嘛，今天傍晚前不要給我回來！」

　　終於受夠外頭的喧鬧，Fowler拉開門，沒半分好氣的質問，「就不能安靜一點嗎？！到底發什麼事！？」

　　「Jeffrey！滾進去！」Hank頭也不回的大吼，「只是一場烈日之夢(Fever Dream)。」

　　分隊長皺起眉頭，Hank以嘴型重複話語。

　　難得的，Fowler與Hank做了相同的決定，「你們聽到副隊長說的了，」他揮了揮手，把剛回來，不明究理的部下和一群還未從混亂中清醒的仿生人們轟出去，「通通出去！」他甩上門前，又對Hank罵道，「你欠我一次，老渾球。」

　　Hank笑了，但笑容隨即轉為冷漠，「不包含你，Reed。」他以眼神向Gavin示意，「你不准走。」

　　Gavin以中指作為回應，卻沒真的離開，面前這名帶著咬痕的仿生人的確引起他的興趣，據他所知，沒有仿生人能熬過印記。

　　而造成這一團混亂的主因──Simon小心翼翼的從胸口暗袋掏出聽覺插件，遞給Markus。「謝謝你，Markus。」

　　「沒這回事。」Markus將插件歸回原位，他暗自忍受完迴響在系統裡的尖銳噪音後開口，「對不起，造成你們的困擾，Anderson先生，」他清了清喉嚨，重新把嗓門音量調整為適合的大小，「但我們想報案，」他一頓，「昨晚，有幾名受到耶律哥庇護的仿生人失蹤了。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　預防再殃及無辜，一行人通通被Hank趕到隔音良好的會議室去。

　　Simon依然是一副溫溫和和的模樣，他有些侷促無措的站在會議桌前，垂著頭，「對不起，我原本沒打算造成你們的困擾。」

　　「沒這回事，」Hank揮了揮手，既然Connor沒事了，他也不打算追究。老天！從Connor閃閃發亮的眼神來看，他今晚肯定要經歷另一場疲勞轟炸，還是五歲磨人精，打破砂鍋問到底等級的，他看了眼座位，「請坐，請再說一次你打算報什麼案？」

　　Simon與Markus互看一眼，最後只有Simon坐了下來，回答的也是他，「失蹤案。」

　　Markus站在Simon身後，雙手環胸，徹底表明他只是名很『顯眼』的陪客，請忽略他的存在。

　　靠在另一面牆與Markus對瞪的Gavin冷笑，「仿生人又不是沒長腳，他們要走會自己走。」

　　「我們原本也這樣以為，」Simon解釋，無視Gavin的敵意，「但我想，沒有醫療人員會帶著尚未治療好的仿生人傷患離開安全的醫療站。」他退去皮膚層的指尖輕觸液晶桌面，五名仿生人的基礎資料浮現在眾人面前，其中包含駐守醫療站的醫療仿生人──Melisandre以及RK900-87，也就是警局都很熟悉的Nines。

　　「Melisandre很負責，她不會在工作時離開醫療站。」Simon劃過病歷與員工檔案，「至於Nines…他昨晚親口告訴我他今天要上班，無法在醫療站待太久，只能規則過來返診。」他輕點仿生人的照片，轉而展現除了Melisandre外，所有仿生人機體受損情形。

　　原本還專注在檔案上的Hank視線立刻轉向Gavin，暗自磨了磨牙。

　　Gavin當作沒看見Hank的瞪視，他持續瞪著RK900的病歷，上頭受傷原因清清楚楚的寫著『車禍』。操！他還寧願對方說實話。

　　「我想你們都清楚Nines的狀況，我就不說明了，」Simon向唯一專心的Connor轉述，「另外三名仿生人分別是Wade、Michael、Teresa。Teresa因長期受到僱主虐待，根本不敢離開熟悉的環境，也不敢接觸人類。Michael的型號相當老舊，平時依靠輪椅行動，耶律哥正在幫忙訂製他的雙腿。Wade是唯一能自由行走的仿生人，但我們在後方倉庫門口發現她的斷手。」

　　Simon拉出一張照片，上面是一條被外力扯斷的手臂，藍血濺了一地。

　　Connor手一揮，將所有檔案投射在半空中，「你們為何不直接報案？」

　　多虧立體成像攝影，他們宛如身處現場，系統以極快的速度撥放這五名仿生人最後待在醫療站的時光──他們看見RK900跟在Melisandre身後，學習該怎麼治療仿生人、Teresa窩在Wade身旁，傾聽不存在原始資料裡頭的安眠曲、Michael對著半空叼叼敘敘，反反覆覆的說他的主人就快來接他了，他得趕快好起來……

　　Simon沒直接回答Connor的問題，他先看一眼Markus。

　　Markus穿過虛擬成像，一手放在Simon肩上，「我們一開始就做了，但接線生認定這是惡作劇，不打算處理。」他輕聲嘆息，「事實上，不少同伴反對我們過來……」略去是近七成的反對意見這句話，他垂下眼眸，「我們只能請求你們的幫助。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，低聲詛咒接線生的愚蠢，很快恢復理性，「抱歉，請問你們何時發現他們失蹤的？」

　　「今天早上十點。Melisandre沒有做每天的例行匯報，我花了一點時間才趕到醫療站。」Simon雙手交握，十分焦慮的揉捏衣袖。

　　「為什麼這麼晚才發現異樣？」Connor一次將影像拉到最後，停在凌晨四點四十六分的時刻，那時，一切都很平靜，下一秒則陷入全然的黑暗。

　　「今天第六大道有反仿生人人權的遊行。」Simon垂下頭，「附近的仿生人前幾天都收到警告，說沒事不要接近那裡……」

　　Hank哼了聲，「自由的國度。」

　　Gavin什麼話都沒說，他瞪著RK900最後的畫面，似乎想從中看出一朵花來。

　　「對於他們可能的去處，我們只找到這個。」Simon再度拉出一份檔案，裡頭有輛沒有車牌的卡車，在短短不過十分鐘的時間內駛入醫療站，又迅速駛離，徹底消失無蹤。

　　Connor的LED亮起黃燈，他雙手放在桌面上，無數影像出現又消失，他正在沿著附近店家擁有的監視錄影器尋找卡車的去向。

　　「Connor，我們有法律的。」Hank語調裡沒有阻止的意思，他拿出手機，決定先處理Fowler，不搞定對方，他今晚肯定沒法睡。

　　「我剛才發給檢察官申請了，」Connor視線轉到Simon與Markus身上，微笑，「我們會找到他們的。」他閉上眼，視訊轉換的速度更快了，一條路徑正逐漸被拼湊出來。

　　「謝謝你。」Markus與Simon鬆了口氣，「有什麼需要幫忙的地方請盡管跟我們說，我們只希望他們能平安無事。」

　　Gavin拿出手機，「我可以走了嗎？」他舉起手機上的訊息，「我還有工作要做。」

　　Markus皺起眉頭。

　　Hank手搭在Markus肩膀上，「他這人沒心沒肺的，不用管他。」

　　Connor張開眼，影像畫面停在一處廢棄工廠，「找到了。」

　　Gavin直接開門走人。

　　「Reed先生！」

　　「Simon！」

　　未顧Markus的警告，Simon追出來，抓住即將走遠的Gavin，「我知道Nines是你的實習生──」

　　Gavin冷然，「曾經是。」他瞪著Simon，「放開我。」

　　「昨晚，他向有類似經歷的我詢問一些事，」Simon沒有放棄，「由於保密條約的關係，我不清楚你的狀況，但請聽我說，」他鬆開手，「別放棄，生命自會找到出路。」

　　Gavin一扯嘴角，「你沒聽到老酒鬼說的嗎？我沒有心。」自然沒有生命。

　　「照他這麼說，我也沒有。」Simon微笑，「希望你能早點想通。」

　　Simon回到會議室，Gavin望著再度關起的門扉，頭也不回的走人。

　　路程中，Gavin經過RK900辦公桌，他指尖沿著筆筒邊緣輕撫而過，鋒利的邊角劃開肌膚，幾滴血落了下來，落在底層，成為一汪血泊。

　　Gavin盯著血，輕聲低喃無人能知的話語。

　　「你剛才說什麼？」剛剛拎著午餐回來的Miller邊吃邊埋頭苦幹著結案報告，完全沒發現辦公室空如鬼城。

　　「沒什麼，」Gavin笑了，他手塞進口袋裡，指尖抹去血跡，「我的車壞了，今天不會太早回來。」他打趣，「別想我。」

　　Miller笑了，「一定沒有人會想你。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　即使Gavin這麼快離開警局，他還是比法醫慢了一步，維護現場的警員看到他來的當下，揮了揮手，帶著歉意的說道，「抱歉，讓你白跑一趟了，這不是你的案子。」

　　Gavin挑眉，「人沒有死？」他看一眼周遭，沒見著救護車，過來的路上也沒聽見聲音。

　　「不是，死掉的是仿生人。」警員搔搔頭，「型號太舊了，年輕小鬼沒見過，以為飄在湖裡的是死人。」

　　Gavin穿過封鎖線，「借我看一眼。」

　　看見那具過短的屍體時Gavin就有不祥的預感，當他揭開白布時，那張不過一小時前才在會議室出現的臉混和腥臭的湖水與河草，向他打了聲永遠聽不見的招呼。

　　「該死的！」Gavin甩開白布，指尖嫌惡的在褲管磨了幾下，「那老酒鬼呢！？」

　　「Anderson副隊長？他應該在路上了。」警員看了眼平板，「我前幾分鐘發訊息通知他了。」

　　「叫他快點滾過來！」Gavin咒罵，「跟他說，這是他在找的塑料。」

　　「喔、好的，」警員又點了幾個視窗，正想問Gavin更多細節時，卻發現人早就衝到了封鎖線外，「嘿！你要去哪？」

　　警員沒有得到任何答案。

　　TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　第六大道的遊行最後演變成徹底的災難，反對與贊同方互毆成一團，造成好幾起暴動與店面被砸毀的意外。

　　Gavin瞪著消防車包圍的仿生人醫療站，一旁觀望的人們低語交談這場災難的起因──不知哪一方丟出來的汽油彈，接連燒毀數間屋子，造成許多傷亡。

　　站在層層的人牆外，Gavin看見Simon和醫療站原先的負責人──前模控生命公司的程式設計師討論接下來醫療站的修繕事宜。

　　接到報案的警察形成另一圈的包圍網，其中包含Hank的老爺車以及姍姍來遲的負責員警，嗜血的媒體與好奇的民眾則圍繞出更大的一圈。

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，隨即轉身離開，他戴上耳機，邊傾聽法醫口述解剖記錄邊朝特定的路徑走著，Connor找出的每一個轉角、每一條巷弄，他都記在腦海，卻沒有打算直接前往最後的目的地。不管帶走仿生人的是誰，會選擇這些路一定有他的原因。

　　Gavin不像那些仿生人，喜歡直衝到目的地，他更樂意追蹤，總有些留下來的東西，可惜的是，他的車昨晚毀得差不多了，即使再怎麼不願也得用走的。

　　在走過幾條街口後，暴動的喧嘩聲也跟著遠了，日常笑語以及孩童的嘻笑聲形成另一種平靜的白噪音。Gavin是在下一個路口發現異狀，幾名還沒成年的孩子圍著路旁半身高的草叢大呼小叫，像是發現什麼好玩的東西。

　　「它還會動耶！」

　　「你不是老吵著說要偷一台回家？怎麼現在不敢去碰？」

　　「操！這麼髒！誰要誰拿去！」

　　Gavin站在這些人身後，擺出最嚇人的架子，「發生什麼事了？」他話才剛問出口，這群小孩全跑了，他只來得及抓住跑最慢的那一個，「跑什麼！？」他沒好氣地問，「沒遇過警察？」

　　不過十歲出頭的男孩嚇傻了眼，他的目光頻頻掃向草叢，雙腿發軟，「我、我……」他吞著口水，「這不是我做的！」

　　若不是Gavin還抓著他，這孩子大概早嚇癱了。

　　「閉嘴，不准再跑了。」Gavin暗自翻個白眼，隨口扯謊威脅，「我知道你住在哪。」

　　沒管男孩發出哭泣般的尖叫，Gavin走入草叢，他現在看見那群孩子看見的東西了，一名倒在地上的仿生人，失去全身皮膚層的她一隻手被扯斷，另一隻手的指尖則全部消失，不停冒出火花的管線露在蒼白的機殼外，雙眼無神的唱著歌──一直存在Gavin腦海裡的歌。

　　「你們什麼時候發現她的？」

　　男孩四處張望著，口齒不清的回應，「十分鐘前？」他不確定的說，「我們昨晚聽見聲音，我妹妹以為是小貓在哭，我是說，這附近一直有懷孕的母貓，可是我們最近沒看見牠，然後又聽見貓哭了一整個晚上，我們以為…我們以為有小貓可以玩…所以……」男孩越說越小聲，內容也越來越混亂，「我們、我、我會被抓去關嗎？」到最後，他幾乎是可憐兮兮地哀求。

　　Gavin沒有理男孩，他拍了拍女仿生人的臉，發覺對方除了反覆唱著那首歌外，其他一點反應都沒有，「該死！」

　　見Gavin臉色越來越糟，男孩真的哭了。

　　突如其來的噪音讓Gavin煩躁的嘆了口氣，「小鬼，你叫什麼名字？」

　　「Jon……」

　　Gavin站起身，拍掉膝蓋沾上的泥灰，「打電話報警。」他惡聲惡氣的命令，「你不這麼做的話我立刻拖你去警局關。」

　　男孩點頭，他拿出手機的速度很快，撥打卻相當緩慢，他手還在抖，更撥錯好幾次，但最後還是通了。

　　Gavin確定男孩半哭半嚎的向接線員說明這裡的狀況後，才轉身離開。

　　接下來的路Gavin什麼都沒有發現，路途的終點是一望無際的河岸，回程的路上他特別搭了地鐵，徹底避開人群與警車的喧鬧。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　「是，我知道，」進入警局時，Gavin拿著手機，邊說邊翻白眼，「不就是沒有旁聽嗎？我不是有聽妳的口述結果？」他望了望天，沒有半分停歇的改往地下室走去，從這他都能聽見法醫對話筒大呼小叫，與他耳旁的嗓音形成雙重的折磨。

　　「我為何要在乎一根沒辦法化驗出DNA的頭髮？」壓著另一邊耳朵，Gavin煩躁的嘆口氣，「我知道，妳都重複兩遍了，綁著蝴蝶結，沒有毛囊，活像是剪下來的金色頭髮。」

　　「我會重複兩遍的原因是因為你根本沒在聽！！！」法醫一把推開門，手持話筒，直接對本人──Gavin大呼小叫起來，「你是有見過全身上下乾淨得一枚指紋都找不到，卻偏偏在遺失器官的部位上縫著一根連毛囊都找不到的頭髮的屍體是嗎？」

　　「這不代表這是連續殺人案。」掛掉電話，Gavin瞪著法醫，「連續殺人案要有兩具屍體才能成立。」他相當不幸的發現驗屍房除了他以外還有別人──Hank跟Connor圍著他下午在草叢發現的女仿生人，不知在低聲交談著什麼。

　　操，他現在直接轉身離開的話根本是此地無銀三百兩！Gavin繼續爭吵，故意不理會驗屍房另一個角落的狀況，「而且妳根本沒有說明少了什麼器官。」

　　「心臟，受害人的心臟不見了」

　　「然後？」

　　「移除手法很俐落，沒有傷到器官外層的組織，這不是新手會做的事。」

　　「也許他平常切東西切慣了。」

　　「是啊，瞧瞧這頭髮縫得多漂亮，」法醫放大解剖報告裡的照片，清楚點出胸主動脈上頭有一條隱約的淡金絲，「這是外科手術的縫法，現在還有這種手藝的人肯定不多。」

　　「那也要做出這種事的人是人類才行。」Gavin瞪著照片，「不代表有另一具屍體存在。」

　　「其實有，但不是你的案子。」法醫意有所指的偏了偏頭。

　　Gavin只覺得天要亡他，「哪一件？」

　　「快一個月前的雙屍案，老人家跟看護仿生人那件。」法醫拉出紀錄，「我是在驗屍報告上頭看見的，你也知道，我值班時閒來無事就會翻一翻那些驗屍報告。」

　　Gavin咬牙切齒，「不，我不想知道。」

　　法醫完全不理會Gavin的逃避現實，自顧自的點開報告，「摘除手法很類似，兩具屍體都乾乾淨淨，聽說現場更是連一枚指紋都找不到，我看看……他們分別失去眼球跟雙腿……」

　　Gavin認命，從過往經歷來看，他不聽完法醫絕對不會放他走，「不是還有一顆頭？」

　　「那顆頭後來找到了，在下水道裡，除了記憶晶片外一個組件都沒少。」法醫『善意』的解答，「要我叫他們過來嗎？」

　　Gavin瞪著法醫，「妳是故意的。」

　　「沒有你欺負小孩故意，」法醫微微一笑，隨即壓低聲音，「我聽Vincent說了，一個鼻樑上有疤的壞人，嗯？」語畢，她頭也不轉的呼喚，「嘿！Hank！我這裡有一件你可能會感興趣的事！」

　　Hank抬起頭，視線正巧對上想逃跑的Gavin，他本來想等對方與法醫的公事討論完才跟Connor一塊堵人，偏偏法醫先插了一手。

　　「──Reed，站住！」

　　「我什麼都沒聽見！」

　　不過短短十秒的時間，Gavin和Hank一塊從驗屍房消失，法醫轉頭對Connor微笑，「來吧，我跟你說說這具屍體的狀況，大概明天Jeffrey就會把這件案子轉給你跟副隊長了。」她再度點開報告，「Reed的實習生不是失蹤了？他不會有心思工作的。」

　　Connor望著法醫手邊的解剖刀，不知為何，他有種莫名的壓迫感，「我想，我還是去看看副隊長──」

　　「不用擔心那兩個長不大的。」法醫揮舞錄音筆，「男孩子鬧憋扭，只要打一場就沒事了。」這句話從一名生養五名孩子的母親說出口，相當有說服力。

　　Connor的LED燈轉了半圈暗黃，「如果不行呢？」從警局的監視錄像來看，Hank就快追到Gavin了，兩人只差一步的距離。

　　「那就打兩場。」法醫笑容越來越燦爛，「醫學中心不就在隔壁那條街？送過去很快的。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　這場追逐原本會以Gavin衝到天台，甩上門做終，可惜的是，Hank的體力在Connor的訓練下，恢復到與巔峰時期差沒多少。

　　一腳踹開門，Hank脫力的靠在牆壁旁，氣喘吁吁地罵道，「我操你的，就不能停一下嗎？」

　　Gavin沒理他，持續往消防梯那裡竄，「我才想問你！」

　　「去你的！不要以為我不知道你下午沿著事發地點走了一路！」Hank咒罵，「你身上的湖水味臭死人了！」不過也多虧如此，他根本沒打算認真搜索湖底，有人都幫忙搜完了，他勞師動眾幹嘛？

　　見Hank不追了，Gavin索性也不跑了。老天，跑這一路也真夠他累的，「我的車壞了──」

　　「你的車根本沒有壞！是被拆了！」Hank好不容易直起身，「去你媽的Reed！除了工作外說一點實話會死嗎？」他一手插著腰，「你跟Nines打了一架又如何？別忘了他是你的實習生，顧好他就是你的責任，又不是沒看過那種動不動就揮拳揍人的教育方法。」

　　「這句話出於死了兒子就哭哭啼啼三年，不停鬧自殺的人，還真有教育意義。」

　　「滾你的！」Hank翻個白眼，「你到底要不要幫忙？」

　　「……反正我的案子被你們搶了，現在沒有別的事好做。」Gavin雙手懷胸，「你要我做什麼？」

　　話問出口的瞬間，Gavin的手機響了，他接到一封訊息，說明時間、地點、日期跟人名，出於不知何時出現在最底層消防梯上的Connor手筆。

　　Gavin剛看見訊息上的人名就知道自己被整了。他媽的！Kamski可是出了名的難搞！

　　「記得要問那首歌的事，那東西不存在仿生人原始核心資料裡，」Hank嘆了口氣，開始往下走，「臭小子。」

　　Gavin又看了訊息一眼，底下的Connor向他揮了揮手，以唇語表示『祝你好運』。

　　「嘿！酒鬼，叫你的貴賓狗放開消防梯！」這叫他怎麼下去！？

　　「──自己去求他！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Gavin不喜歡在夜晚拜訪證人、受害者或是加害者什麼，太多不可獲知的可能，太多的危險，更別說能得到的後備支援通常比白天少上一半。但今天他沒得選擇，他唯一能選的只有時間，他從不照對方的計畫來。

　　大門在感應到來者後自動開啟，擁有淡金髮色的仿生人對他淺淺的微笑，隨即將他領入室內，Gavin瞥了一眼深紅色的游泳池，漫不經心的考慮起他如果不小心掐死Kamski的話，需要湮滅多少證據。

　　「晚安，Reed警探。」Kamski披著睡袍，輕鬆闔起原本在閱讀的書──一本老舊小說，海伯利昂。「依我們約定的時間來看，似乎有一點早啊。」

　　「案情有變化，」Gavin面不改色的說謊，「請你見諒。」

　　Kamski略挑眉，卻沒繼續追問，「我能幫你什麼？」他雙腿交叉，「自從上一次探訪後，Anderson副隊長相當不喜歡我，我原本以為警方不會這麼快再度尋求我的幫忙。」

　　「喜歡與工作是兩回事，」Gavin暗自腹誹，天知道你上次做了什麼事，讓老酒鬼躲你躲得跟鬼一樣。「我們想知道現在除了直接報廢外，還有什麼方式能讓異常仿生人毫不掙扎的跟人走。」

　　「你是指出於自願？還是受到程式控制？」

　　「都可以。」

　　「程式是能做到，但相當困難。畢竟異常仿生人完全不受程式控制，照理來說，應該不可能有這種事情。」Kamski百般無聊的提議，「你們難道沒有想過更人類的方式，像挾持、威脅這類的可能？」

　　「我們沒有找到這樣的證據，」Gavin也不認為簡簡單單的挾持能搞定RK900，看來他今天是白來了。「請問你知道這首歌嗎？」他拿出錄音筆，播放女仿生人──Wade不停歌唱的曲調，他即使認得這首歌的來由，也不會這麼蠢的告知外人，做事要講求證據。「有幾名仿生人失蹤了，而警方唯一找到的仿生人除了這首歌以外，什麼話都不會說。」

　　Gavin沒漏看Kamski聽見歌曲後的了然，他等著答案。

　　Kamski偏頭，「只有一個人在唱嗎？」見Gavin皺起眉頭，他澄清，「我只是想知道有多少仿生人失蹤了。」

　　「總共有五名仿生人失蹤。警方找到兩名，另一名徹底損毀，無法開機。」

　　「Reed警探，請問我能知道你的全名嗎？」

　　Gavin皺眉，「這跟案子無關，Kamski先生。」

　　「我需要知道答案，別擔心，我保證不會投訴你。」

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，給出省略的答案，沒有中間名，他本來就沒有。

　　Kamski眼睛微微發亮，「你認為這首歌出於哪裡？」

　　「我不知道，」Gavin嘆息，難搞的來了，「這不是常用的語言。」

　　「我不是這個意思，」Kamski撫唇，「你認為這首歌是怎樣的人唱的？」

　　「Kamski先生，我是來辦案的。」

　　「而我正在幫助你辦案，」Kamski微笑，「上一回Anderson警探回去後我被Chloe念了一頓，我現在正努力想展現最大的善意。」

　　「女人唱的歌，不然還能怎樣？」

　　Kamski笑意擴大，彷彿他看得出Gavin在說謊，「你知道嗎，這首歌在模控生命公司是禁歌，或者該說是不可撥放的歌曲，」他一頓，「它是一名人魚唱的。」

　　Gavin輕哼，「謝謝你的幫忙，我要走了。」他多看了Chloe一眼，「你的仿生人很漂亮。」

　　Kamski不慌不忙的說著，「你不好奇是怎樣的人魚嗎？Gavin．Reed，以非人為的方式摧毀我最多創造物的人，或者，我該問，你是人嗎？」

　　Gavin停步，他回頭看向Kamski，滿腦子都是扯下這名人類的頭的衝動。

　　「我有幾名在我離開模控生命公司後還待在那的程式設計師朋友，他們抱怨底特律警局有一名警探能花樣百出的報廢分派給他的警用仿生人，但是每次返廠維修都找不到原因，只能刪掉所有程式重灌。」

　　Kamski像說趣事般仔細欣賞Gavin的表情變化。

　　Gavin依然維持著看瘋子的表情，嘲弄的聽著Kamski訴說往事。

　　「我請他們送了其中一台仿生人來，你知道嗎？程式的錯誤點是在核心代碼裡，而你，從未學過相關知識的警探，每次都突破我親自設下的防火牆，徹底毀了裡頭的代碼。」

　　「這代表你的程式寫太爛。」

　　「也許，我不是沒考慮過這個可能性，」Kamski聳聳肩，「但我後來獨立設立一個簡單的針孔錄影設備──我想知道你是怎麼破壞它們的。」他往前傾身，雙手交握，「答案讓我相當訝異。」他雙眼放光，「Reed警探，你光靠聲音就毀了一台仿生人。你想要解釋你是怎麼做到的嗎？」

　　Gavin轉身，打算離開，「並不想，失陪了。」

　　Kamski略抬高音量，「一個答案換一個答案。」他指尖輕敲一旁的茶几，「我也許知道你們在找的仿生人在哪。」他偏頭，「你難道不擔心你的實習生嗎？」

　　Gavin以超乎想像的速度一把扯住Kamski的衣領，「我也能直接拘留你。」Chloe抓住Gavin的肩膀，使力想讓他往後退，卻沒能動他分毫，「我敢保證，不出幾個小時你就會乖乖把答案交出來。」

　　Kamski雙手舉高，表示自己並無傷人之意，「那是你的權力，但到時能不能找到那些仿生人就不關我的事了。」

　　Gavin放開Kamski，「你想要什麼？」

　　Kamski笑了，「先說那名人魚的事吧。」他揮了揮手，請Chloe離開，「十年前，幾名捕魚型的仿生人在底特律河捉到一名人魚，當時他們全體陷入嚴重的系統混亂，但由於負責收網的不是仿生人，而是貨真價實的機械，它們還是捕獲到珍貴的漁獲。沒多久，恐懼的漁船船主把整船失控的仿生人交給模控生命公司處理，然後我在最底層的密閉艙發現了她。」

　　Kamski垂下頭，「很漂亮的姑娘，如果個性再溫和一點的話，說不一定能跟你一樣順利混進人類社會。」他一頓，視線重新與Gavin對上，「她跟我做了交易，用自由交換你們世界的知識，不得不說，你們是相當有趣的種族，讓我在設計之後的RK系列時獲得不少靈感。」

　　Gavin沒這麼多耐心，「說重點。」

　　Kamski聳聳肩，彷彿在抱怨『你們這些警探真是一點耐心都沒有』，「她喜歡唱歌，而你帶來的是她最常唱的一首。每一台聽到她唱歌的仿生人都會陷入待機狀態，直到她唱完才會恢復正常，我不得不另外將她隔離，全交由人類照顧。我問過她在唱什麼，得到的答案永遠只有自由。」他學著記憶裡的嗓音，「『放我自由，我就告訴你。』」他垂下頭，輕輕的嘆息，「但到了最後，她沒有給我答案。」

　　「你沒有放她走。」Gavin從一開始就猜到答案，對於人類的排他性，他們永遠只有隱藏或毀滅兩種選項，沒有和平共處的可能。

　　「我有。但是其他的研究人員認為她太珍貴，不肯同意，更說服不少董事以罷免我的方式留下她。聽說我離開的當晚，她死了，她邊唱著這首歌邊死亡。」Kamski雙眼微微泛紅，「所以我想問你，你知道那首歌的意義嗎？」

　　Gavin淡然回應，「歌就是歌，沒什麼意義。」

　　「你說謊的技巧很差，警探。」Kamski打開茶几的抽屜，抽出一封信，「回答我的問題，我就把你要的給你。這是昨天寄給我的邀請函，這場私人拍賣會以販賣罕見之物為名，我相信這世上沒有僅此一台，又能在另一個世界生存的仿生人更罕見的東西了，不是嗎？」他低喃，「還是說，你認為一台仿生人的自由根本比不上你們的保密條約。」

　　Gavin咬唇，他想說是，他真的想，但他張開口，吐露的卻是難得的真實，「『願傾聽者死於血腥之吻。』。」他沙啞著聲，說著一句比一句殘忍的話語，「人魚只有在繁殖時會唱這首歌，唱完後，她會扯下你的頭，吃掉你的屍體，然後生下數名沒多久就會被拋棄的孩子。等到下一次的繁殖期，她會繼續歌唱，徹底遺忘你的存在。」

　　Kamski毫不畏懼，「而你的實習生的核心代碼是依靠這首歌建立的，」他勾起嘴角，「你不擔心他會對你做同樣的事？」

　　「如果是他，我很樂意。」既然都說了一句實話，Gavin不介意再說另一句，他抽走邀請函，「謝謝你的幫忙，Kamski先生，不用送了。」他直接往門口走去，「你不會想看見門後面的景象的。」

　　TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　透過畫面來看，一切都是寂靜的。衣料摩擦，目光的交會，幾個手勢的變化，迅速且果斷的步履，唯一的聲音是接連不斷的鍵盤敲打聲，一名男人窩在螢幕前，無數的數據，代表著實體化的靈魂，一條又一條的從他眼前飆飛而過，他竄改其中的變異，刪去一段又一段的異常。

　　另一個螢幕裡，一名女性被金屬把手抓在半空中，她不停尖叫，眼裡的絕望幾乎滿溢而出。

　　另一個螢幕，一名看不出性別的人在不過一坪大小的空間裡遊走，他身上的白袍沾染層層的灰，早就不復潔淨。他哼著歌，對著空氣，對著不知其名的幻影，唱著唱著……

　　另一個螢幕──

　　Hank看著Connor飛快地跳過一個又一個監視錄像畫面，為他擷取，拼接出現在的情況。在他們的請求下，S.W.A.T包圍這個位於河岸旁的倉庫，以難以想像的速度解決最外層的保鑣，迅速往裡頭衝去。

　　這是底特律警局第一次為了仿生人請求S.W.A.T的幫忙。

　　他們是為了錢。Hank提交的報告這麼說道，這些仿生人能在『別的國家』賣到非常好的價錢，他沒有提到是哪一個國家，卻意有所指的望著分隊長，低喃，「底特律不該是開始人口販賣的地方。」

　　Hank原本以為Allen這清高的傢伙會拒絕，精靈從不碰這種沾染太多問題的任務，但他卻是第一位開口答應的人，他以一句「他們也是生命」否決總隊長的拒絕，親自帶隊處理這不管從哪方面來看，都有點麻煩的綁架案。

　　「這世界也變了啊……」

　　Connor偏頭，他的LED燈因為高速運轉而有些泛紅，他用空出來的手握住Hank的，露出微笑，「事情總是會變好的。」

　　「老天！你們為何不滾去開房間！？」坐在一旁的Gavin受不了，拿起無線耳機，直接衝出S.W.A.T的廂型車外，Hank聞到他點燃菸，煩躁的邊吞雲吐霧邊咒罵愛情鴿的愚蠢。

　　Connor眨眨眼，完全無法了解，「我做錯什麼嗎？」

　　「不用管他。」Hank回握Connor，笑了，「只是有點感嘆，」他望著不停變換畫面的筆電螢幕，「你們很快就不需要我這種老傢伙了。」

　　「可是我需要。」Connor毫不思索的回答，「如果不是副隊長你，我不會發現Nines他們在這，也不會發現整件綁架案的起因。」

　　Hank搔搔頭，他只不過拿著拍賣會的邀請函，說了一句「你們有這麼值錢嗎？」

　　誰知Connor立刻像得到什麼靈感般，從一系列的名單比對出最有可能的嫌疑犯──醫療站的曾經擁有者、前模控生命公司的總經理Wyman──他擁有讀取監視錄影器畫面的權限，也擁有一部分的駭客技巧，更重要的是，他曾經為了宣佈破產的模控生命公司在上流社會中遊走，以販賣最高級的仿生人保鑣為榮。

　　「他知道像我或是RK900這系列的仿生人值多少錢。」Connor拉出大量的資料，「只要重製記憶核心，透過走私船，他可以隨心所欲的販賣我們。」他一頓，「或是直接拷貝程式，在別的國家重新開始製造。」完全成為另類的軍火商。

　　對講機傳出輕微的敲擊聲，S.W.A.T進去倉庫了。

　　螢幕上，那名男人因為背後的槍管高舉雙手，他喊著，「我只是拿錢辦事，」他吞口唾液，「我什麼都不知道。」

　　男人說的是實話，他的確是有名的駭客與程式編寫者，更常因為一些理念與技術問題在網路上跟Kamski大打出手。

　　S.W.A.T從密封箱裡放出Melisandre，起初幾分鐘她還陷在歌曲造成的幻象裡，但沒多久，在Teresa持續不給外人接觸的歇失底理尖叫中，她清醒了。

　　Melisandre脫下沾灰的白袍，披在Teresa身上，示意一旁的S.W.A.T放下過度驚嚇的同伴。「Michael跟Wade呢？」筆電傳出她強裝鎮定的嗓音，「Nines在哪？」她重複，「我的病人現在在哪？」

　　「夫人，我們先離開這裡再說。」一名S.W.A.T護衛她們離開，這間倉庫少說有幾百坪，搜索尚未結束。

　　「不，你不明白，他要的是Nines。」Melisandre不肯動，她目光堅決，「我雖然無法控制自己的身體，但我聽得見，」她摟著Teresa，氣勢卻相當驚人，「他說，他是最值錢的那個。」

　　S.W.A.T耐著性子安撫，「我們會找到他的。」

　　「他不會回來了。」Teresa頭埋在Melisandre懷裡，小小聲地呢喃，「文藝復興中心，他有午餐，跟怪物午餐。」她眼神飄忽不定，「一隻好黑，好黑的怪物。」她朝空中揮舞雙手，「這麼大的一隻怪物。」

　　無線電音質雖然差勁，卻清楚傳遞出Teresa的瘋狂以及她幼兒般的話語。

　　箱型車內，靜得可怕。

　　Hank這才發覺，他很久都沒聽見Gavin的咒罵。「該死！」他推開車門，只見地上乾燒著一大堆的煙屁股，早就不見對方的蹤跡。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　春初，陽光從雲層後探出頭，讓河水染上透澈的湛藍，可即便外頭風光再怎麼明媚，對於這間景觀房的用餐者來說，都是忽略的存在。彷彿厭惡陽光般，整面落地窗拉起厚重的窗簾，人造光芒從典雅的玻璃空間映射而出，讓整間房彷彿處於陽光照耀下般自然。

　　紅酒的芬芳隨著開瓶的輕響逐漸飄散，侍者無聲的為兩名男性倒酒，他的目光專注，無視跪在餐桌旁，以各種仿生人拘束器限制住的仿生人。

　　原本侃侃而談的Wyman揮了揮手，示意侍者離開。

　　侍者垂著頭，無聲的離開廂房。關上門前，他偷瞄那台仿生人一眼，他從沒見過這型號的仿生人，也許這真的是所謂的高級訂製保鑣。

　　門關了，Wyman鼓勵來者品嘗這家飯店最引以為豪的藏酒。

　　聽者卻只是淺淺的微笑，他輕撫水晶杯的壁面，卻半點痕跡都沒留下，「這就是你說的仿生人？」

　　「是的，最新型號，全世界僅此一台，絕對能在你們那正常運作，即使不啟動，它也會是個完美的收藏品。」

　　「它啟動過嗎？」

　　「只有短暫不過一個月的測試，」Wyman笑了，「總得確定它能正常運作。」

　　「所以，你沒有讓它待過那裡，」男人十指交握，「那我又怎能相信你？」

　　見Wyman頓時語塞，男人又笑，「抱歉，我的顧客相當要求完美，不免也影響到我。」

　　「它是模控生命公司專門為了你們設計的仿生人，」Wyman討好的說，「你可以相信我。」

　　男人偏頭，似乎從Wyman的笑容中看出什麼，「我想──」

　　「如果我是你，我就不會相信他。」

　　本該緊閉的房門突然開啟，髮梢還沾著水的Gavin一把推開呆立的守衛，直接闖入房間，「這台仿生人已經有主了。」他一隻手拿著槍，活像沿路打劫的流氓。

　　對於突如其來的意外，Wyman相當不悅，「你是誰？」他看向站在原地的守衛，不敢相信人類守衛也會犯這種愚蠢的錯誤，也許他當初該留下幾名仿生人的。「你是怎麼進來的！？」

　　「只是順路經過的警察，」Gavin甩上門，雙眼閃過暗金色的光芒，他忽略Wyman，視線落在男人身上，「你被騙了。念在你不知情的份上，請盡快離開。」

　　「他在撒謊。」Wyman站起身，打算親自趕Gavin出去，「我不知道你打著什麼主意！你以為──」

　　「閉嘴。這裡輪不到人類說話。」Gavin推了Wyman一把，嗓音帶著不容拒絕的命令。

　　Wyman跌坐在地，突然像啞巴般，張著嘴，卻發不出任何聲音。

　　男人雙手交握，神色沒有被冒犯的怒意，反而是感興趣的揚起一邊眉毛。「這位──」

　　「John．Doe。」

　　「無名氏先生，」男人微笑，「我願意參考你的意見，但如果我現在離開，可能很難向那些興致勃勃，想購買這項商品的顧客說明撤走它的原因，」他視線短暫轉向RK900，隨即與Gavin對上，眼眸透著血般的紅，「你說它有主了，請證明。」他偏頭，示意房門的方向，「如果無法，請離開。」

　　Gavin聳聳肩，「行啊，」他沒有放開手中的槍，「只是我得拆開包裝，」他挑釁的微笑，「如果你不介意的話。」

　　男人擺了擺手，示意Gavin自便。

　　Gavin目光這才落到RK900身上，指尖輕柔的沿著對方髮梢，一路滑過頸後，解開臉部的拘束，他最先看到的是閉上的雙眼，然後是觸摸起來比想像中還要柔軟的嘴唇，他緩慢的取下耳機，輕輕拍了拍他的臉頰。

　　「聽得見嗎？」

　　RK900張開眼，Gavin看著他從淡漠到最後的柔和，熟悉的神采逐漸出現在他面前，滿意的微笑。

　　「是的。」

　　「你的名字與編號？」

　　「RK900-313-248-317-87。我的名字是Nines。」

　　「所有主？」

　　「Gavin．Reed。」

　　「很好。」Gavin微笑，他手心滿是汗，卻沒有半分的猶豫，「退下你臉部的皮膚層給這位貴客看看。」

　　RK900目光遲疑，甚至帶著困惑。

　　Gavin相當堅持，「聽話，Nines。」

　　RK900退去皮膚層，露出完美無瑕的素白面容，以及劃過左額額前，一道有如流星般的傷痕。

　　Wyman發出沙啞的尖叫，「不可能！我修好了！」

　　「有些東西是無法修好的。」Gavin站到RK900面前，以身體護住他，更擋住另外兩人的視線，「你要的證據我給你了。」他咧嘴一笑，「別讓你的拍賣會觸犯這邊的法律。」

　　「謝謝你的幫忙，先生。」男人站起身，他的姿態優雅，卻不知怎麼讓人聯想到冰冷的蛇，「Wyman先生，」他略微失望的嘆息，「拍賣場要求的是完美無瑕的商品，而不是二手貨。你的東西與合約不符，我與你之間的交易無法成立。」

　　「等等！這肯定是有什麼誤會！」Wyman連忙站起身，男人並沒有理會他的慰留。

　　「告辭。」男人往後退一步，隨即消失在黑暗中，他的影子裡，「幫我向Anderson警探問好，」他的聲音有著無法錯認的笑意，「小人魚。」

　　男人離開的瞬間，窗外傳來警車的嗡鳴，從越來越響亮的聲音來看，數量恐怕不只一台。Gavin偏頭看向Wyman，他的笑容多了幾分殘忍，「你要底下那群警察亂槍射死你？還是我直接開槍？」

　　Wyman兩個都沒選，他落荒而逃。

　　剛從幻覺中醒來，不明就理的守衛們看見雇主離開，連忙跟上去。

　　Gavin雙腳一軟，整個人癱在RK900身上，冷汗留了滿身，更止不住地發抖，「操！那是什麼怪物啊…」他原本記住男人的模樣，腦海裡的記憶卻不停改變，到最後連最基礎的性別都不記得，只記得一份刻骨的恐懼。

　　「深有同感。」RK900側頭，兩人肌膚相觸，盡可能的給予安撫。

　　有幾分鐘的時光，Gavin就這樣抓著RK900，等待過度分泌的腎上腺素恢復正常，仿生人規律的胸膛起伏逐漸讓他的心跳緩慢下來，同時也想起一件現在不說出口，之後肯定不敢問的事。

　　「所有主是Gavin．Reed？我什麼時候擁有你了？」Gavin瞇起眼，沒好氣的質問，聽到瞬間他差點摔了槍，媽的就不能看一下場合嗎！？他原本以為RK900會說底特律警局第9667號分隊！

　　「當時我的系統有點混亂，只想得到這個答案。」RK900理直氣壯的回應，「再說，在你的報告交出去前，我的確是你的──實習生。」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，懶得糾正，「隨便你怎麼說。」他打了個哈欠，接連三個缺乏睡眠的晚上讓他整個人變得懶洋洋的。「下次記得看一下場合……」

　　「Gavin，」RK900嗓音有些無奈，「可以先幫我解開拘束器嗎？」

　　Gavin半摟著RK900，眼睛就快閉上了，「我沒有鑰匙。」這些拘束器都是指紋鎖，他又好懶得動……

　　「但是我想要親你。」

　　「操！」Gavin一把扯過RK900的衣領，將嘴唇輾了上去，這讓他的神智恢復短暫幾秒鐘的清晰，然後徹底被更強烈的慾望征服。

　　拘束具很快毀於暴力之下，RK900重獲自由的第一件事是抱住Gavin，加深這個吻。

　　Gavin沒有抵抗，除了現時現下的這個吻外，他完全忘記──

　　「瞧現在是誰要去開房間？」

　　「──閉嘴！老酒鬼！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　「──希望你好好好反省。」

　　Allen隊長全副武裝，板著臉，有條有理的訓斥Gavin的搗亂，就結果論而言，是幫忙他們找到人了，可是他最不喜歡，也最排斥的就是警方自己人鬧出的意外。「下次不准做這種事。」

　　「是是是……」Gavin毫不掩飾他沒在聽的事實。

　　「──Gavin！」

　　「Allen隊長，總隊長想跟你詢問一些狀況，」隊員忍著笑，顯然對於眼前的畫面一點也不陌生，「你要接電話嗎？」

　　「謝謝你。」Allen接過手機，以手勢命令部下撤退。

　　「腦袋僵化的木頭。」披著溫暖的鎮定毛毯，Gavin對Allen的背影做了個鬼臉。

　　即使身處在吵雜的環境，Allen依然像聽見Gavin的低罵般，頭也不回的比了中指，與手機另一邊的總隊長邊討論邊走遠。

　　「精靈。」簡簡單單的字句被Gavin念得像在罵髒話，他轉頭看向同樣被Hank丟進救護車的RK900，Melisandre對他的態度與對待RK900簡直是天壤之別──她除了仔細檢查RK900可能的受損外，還柔聲細語的叮嚀要注意之前『車禍』留下來的傷勢，完全不理會對方自檢後，系統毫無異常報告。

　　「我不知道你怎麼熬過記憶重製的，」Melisandre轉身將柔軟的毛毯披在RK900腿上，「但萬事小心一點總是最好。」

　　令人討厭的是，Melisandre說話時，目光不是望著RK900，而是直直望著裝作若無其事，偷聽他們說話的Gavin，「你才剛出廠，別急著搞壞自己。」

　　Gavin點起菸，無視後方丟來的視線，白煙模糊他的視野，卻沒模糊掉他耳旁的歌曲，那首隨著血源流傳的詠唱。

　　遠在喧鬧的另一頭，Wyman以及他的守衛被壓進警車，他大呼小叫的要求律師，Hank與Connor卻敷衍的當作沒聽見。

　　「Melisandre！」Simon穿過警方的封鎖線，嗓音混著欣喜的呼喚，Markus戴著兜帽，跟在他身後，像抹趕不走的影子。

　　「我在這裡！」Melisandre離開救護車，匆匆與Gavin道別，「記得照顧好自己，警探。」

　　「我盡量，老媽。」

　　對於Gavin死不正經的回應，Melisandre笑了，隨即轉身與同伴相聚，她還有很多事得做。

　　Simon與Markus並未多說什麼，直接向Gavin點頭道別。

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，算是回應。他抽著菸，偷瞄車窗的倒影，暗自盤算回去後該怎麼拷問記憶重製的事──偏偏，透過模糊的鏡面，他看見RK900似乎從急救箱裡找出什麼，正退掉臉部的皮膚層──

　　「不准看！」Gavin顧不得手中的煙，翻身衝進救護車裡，揮開RK900手中的鏡子。

　　RK900拿得很穩，鏡子沒有因為Gavin的粗魯摔碎在地。他望著他，臉部的皮膚層全部退去，露出底下一道疤痕都沒有的無瑕。

　　Gavin一掌拍上RK900左額前，「快點恢復！該死的！」

　　RK900沒有聽話，他持續保持素白的機體，銀藍色的雙眼直勾勾的望著如今壓在身上的Gavin，「我想詢問原因。」

　　「操你的！」

　　RK900嘆息，鏡子隨著他垂下的手，輕柔的落到地板上，「Gavin，我想知道。」

　　「去你媽的我又沒有問你記憶重製的事，就不能放過這點小問題！？」Gavin咒罵，「就當作是一個玩笑。」

　　RK900眨了眨眼，淺淺的露出微笑，「記憶的確重製了，」他坦承，「但看到你的瞬間，我想起來了。」他握住Gavin的手腕，撫摸上頭柔軟的肌膚，「你在湖裡的模樣，很美。」

　　「怪物有什麼漂亮的……」Gavin轉開視線，卻任由RK900握著他的手，清楚感受到皮膚層逐漸回復，暗自鬆口氣。

　　「Gavin，」RK900嘆息，「請告訴我。」

　　「是幻術，我唯一會的把戲。」Gavin看東看西就是不看RK900，「只能維持幾分鐘。」若不是有那個蠢筆筒，他也做不來這種事。「之後不會再出現了。」如果RK900想要離開警局，他們隨時能一拍兩散，不用擔心之後的事。

　　緩慢的，RK900拉著Gavin的手，沿著肌膚，從額際移到臉頰，嘴唇，然後，在掌心落下一個吻。「我想要永久的。」他目光堅決，「你願意給我一個嗎？」

　　Gavin哼了聲，饒是嘲弄，「蠢塑料，你傻了嗎？這不是像紋身那種隨時都能去掉的東西。」

　　「我知道，Simon有跟我說，」RK900表情很嚴肅，「但我還是想要一個。」

　　Gavin抽走手，灼熱感沿著脖頸一路往上，充斥他整張臉，「……我會考慮。」

　　RK900笑了，「謝謝你。」他捧著Gavin發燙的臉頰，輕柔的落吻，「我很高興。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　在經過醫生與心理專家評估後，沒幾天，Gavin跟RK900收假歸隊。

　　同一天，底特律第9667號分隊出現新的搭檔。他們的同事除了輸了賭注的以外，對此樂見其成，可對於Fowler來說，這根本是頭痛的開端。

　　「你們誰要接連續殺人案？」Fowler瞪著Gavin跟Hank，他們後方各自站著他們的仿生人搭檔，兩名仿生人LED時不時泛黃，不知在相互傳遞什麼訊息。

　　「通通給老酒鬼，有關仿生人的都是他的案子。」斜靠著檔案櫃，Gavin沒半分正經。

　　「你是沒聽見Fowler剛剛說有關於仿生人的案子越來越多，所以你也會分配到嗎！？」Hank瞪向Gavin，星期一症候群讓他的脾氣沒好到哪去。

　　「我聽見了，」Gavin翻個白眼，「但這些案子發生的時間早在今天之前，當然是給你。」

　　「渾小子！你想都別想！」

　　他們的爭吵持續了半小時以上，不僅結論沒出來，還越來越像是在互相扯皮與打嘴砲，最後是Fowler決定他受夠了，「──操他媽的再互推看看！你們到底有沒有考慮我的心情！？」

　　Gavin咧嘴一笑，「當然沒有。」

 

　　【Acheloides -End-】

　　第一篇完結，下一篇是警探組的－Hellhound.主角轉為Hank跟Connor  
　　（總算能寫他們兩個了...Orz"）  
　　歡迎留言發表感想或是吐槽！


End file.
